Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Frodon
by MikageKun
Summary: Frodon donna un jour une lettre à son oncle. Il ne pensait pas à cet instant que ce geste allait lui faire traverser toute la Terre du milieu! Et encore moins qu'il le ferait pour visiter des personnes qui étaient supposées MORTES!
1. Prologue

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon, du coup, il semble que ce sera ma première fiction dans le monde de Tolkien... et du Hobbit! Et c'est une petite fiction sur une fin alternative! Elle se base par contre plus sur la fin du roman comme vous le verrez dans ce prologue. Ensuite euh... HA! J'avoue, j'ai un peu modifié les dates pour que ça m'arrange. Frodon a perdu ses parents plus tôt et il a été placé sous tutelle de son oncle plus tôt aussi! Voilà, je pense que c'est tout!**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise et d'avoir vos avis -quoi de mieux pour me motiver!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Frodon<strong>

**Prologue**

**T**horïn était là, allongé sur la dalle qui lui servait de lit. Il était faible, il n'avait plus cette volonté de fer qu'il exposait les jours derniers. En fait, il semblait totalement épuisé, dans son âme, et dans son corps. Il n'était plus capable même de soulever une main. Bilbo déglutit devant cette vision. Beorn avait, s'il avait bien compris, récupéré le Roi entre les deux neveux guerriers qui se battaient pour le protéger. Ce qui voulait dire que hormis un miracle, Fili et Kili devaient se trouver dans le même état que leur oncle. Cela serra le cœur de Bilbo. Lui qui pensait en avoir fini avec les nains. Il ne pouvait que se rendre compte à quel point c'était faux et à quel niveau, il ne pourrait jamais les oublier.

Mais il se trompait peut-être, et il était possible que les deux garçons ressortent de leur bataille, ainsi que tout les autres nains, Thorïn y comprit. Il ferma les yeux un moment, conscient que le prochain pas mènerait le regard du grand Roi sur lui. Il fit ce pas, le regard azur se posa sur lui.

''Salut Thorïn!'' signifia l'homme qui l'avait conduit. ''Je vous l'amène.''

Bilbo avança alors vers le regard vide du dirigeant. Il avait du mal à soutenir la vision de ce corps perdu à cause de la guerre. La guerre, comme il pouvait la haïr. Comme il pouvait se haïr de n'avoir pas pu l'arrêter même avec toute sa bonne volonté. Même avec toute son amitié, même avec tout son a...

''Adieu, bon voleur,'' La voix de Thorïn le coupa dans ses pensées sombres mais que pour les rendre que pire encore. ''Je m'en vais dans les salles de l'attente m'asseoir auprès de mes ancêtres jusqu'à que le monde soit renouvelé. Puisque je quitte maintenant tout or et argent pour me rendre où ils n'ont aucune valeur, je désire vous quitter en ami et retirer les paroles et les actes qui ont été les miens à la Porte.''

Le hobbit sentait que son pauvre esprit n'en supporterait pas plus, il n'arriverait simplement pas à encaisser tout ça. C'était une demande bien trop cruelle que de vouloir lui laisser entendre tout ses mots. Parce qu'ils ne se quittaient plus en mauvais termes mais en ami. Et alors, Thorïn serait l'un des plus chers. Il n'avait nul envie d'assister à sa mort et encore moins de la garder pour toujours dans son âme, comme dernière et persistante image de cet homme. Cette image qui pour toujours souillera toutes les bonnes et heureuses. Il en mit un genou à terre, accablé.

''Adieu, Roi sous la Montagne! Se força-t-il à dire. C'est une amère aventure, si telle doit en être sa fin: et une montagne d'or ne pourrait l'amender. Je suis pourtant heureux d'avoir pris part à vos périls -c'est plus que n'en mérite un Baggins.

-Non!'' Et cette portée de voix par ce corps déjà mort à ses yeux surprit Bilbo. ''Il y a plus de bon en vous que vous ne le soupçonnez, fils de l'aimable Ouest. Un mélange de courage et de sagesse, en juste proportion. Si un plus grand nombre d'entre nous préféraient nourriture, la gaieté et les chansons aux entassements d'or, le monde serait plus rempli de joie. Mais, triste ou joyeux, il me faut maintenant le quitter. Adieu!''

.

**B**ilbo se souvient alors qu'il avait longtemps pleuré. Les larmes s'étaient transformée en sang alors qu'il avait couru se terrer plus loin sur sa couverture. De cette scène-là, il n'avait jamais raconté un bout à ses neveux. Ce n'était faute d'avoir essayé mais les mots à l'intérieur de sa gorge sans jamais réussir à en parler. On demandait rarement aux veuves de raconter la mort de leur mari s'il l'avait fait dans leurs bras... Alors on ne demandait pas à Bilbo la fin de Thorïn Roi sous la Montagne. Cette épreuve il ne la passerait sûrement jamais et c'est peut-être l'une des choses qui fit qu'en plus de sa réputation d'étrange dans la Comté, il ne se maria jamais. Il avait gardé son cœur pour une personne. Qu'elle fut morte ou vivante, elle avait agripper entre ses poings son cœur -bien malgré lui- et ne voulait s'en relâcher.

Toutefois, il y avait des choses que même Gandalf ne sut pas sur cette histoire. Les nains n'en avaient pas terminé avec Thorïn. Ils l'avaient enterré comme ils se le devaient mais enfouir l'Arkenstone dans son tombeau n'était pas chose anodine, bien au contraire. On disait des nains qu'ils venaient de la pierre, que ce soit mythe ou réalité, il y avait réalité. Un nain, quel qu'il soit, une fois proche d'une pierre aussi puissante que l'Arkenstone ne pouvait que gagner en puissance. Et Thorïn dans son cercueil, ainsi que ses neveux chacun dans un autre coffre garni à ses côtés, n'avaient pas été enterrés morts. Ils l'avaient été vivants, enfin pas exactement, plutôt dans un coma artificiel suite à de longues et arpenteuses manipulations et connaissances enfouîtes des nains.

De ce fait, en dix ans, Thorïn, Kili et Fili connurent une régénération lente et un maintien en vie incroyable. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre pourquoi l'Arkenstone capricieuse accepta de garder la vie à ces trois personnes. Mais le jour où Daïn fut averti des bruits sourds et hurlements dans le tombeau du roi, il sût que ce que Balïn, lui et quelques autres avaient tenté avait parfaitement marché. D'un cas sur un million, ils y avaient trois nains qui avaient réussi à revenir grâce à la pierre du Roi.

Il fut compliqué de leur expliquer la manœuvre dont même les trois nains ignoraient l'existence, et en plus de leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils durent véritablement être réintroduit et leur corps depuis si longtemps inerte dût être remit sur pied. Cela prit bien six mois avant que leur esprit et leur corps soient à nouveau stable.

.

**E**t se fut six mois plus tard, jour pour jour que le jeune Frodon, aillant vu ses parents mourir bien avant leur heure, récupéra -comme chaque matin- le courrier de son oncle. Il n'y avait souvent pas grand chose dans la petite boîte au lettre et du haut de ses sept ans, l'enfant avait très bien compris pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui aimait son oncle dans la Comté, alors pour lui envoyer des lettres autres qu'une facture pour service! Il n'en voulait pas aux habitants de Cul-de-Sac, après tout, ils étaient juste peu ouverts.

Toutefois, il y avait dans la boîte aux lettres, deux missives. Le garçon les prit et tourna les documents dans ses mains, scrutant et essayant de comprendre. Elle était signée toutes deux avec un tampon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et pour dire vrai, il observa plus l'écriture -qui était douce et à l'encre noire- que le ruban ornée d'or qui gardait ensemble les deux lettres.

Frodon ouvrit la porte du trou à Hobbit de son oncle et commença à avancer pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine où il préparait le second petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit sur une chaise et déposa le courrier.

''Mon oncle vous avez deux lettres aujourd'hui!'' s'écria tout content et curieux le petit brun.

Devant ses fourneaux, Bilbo servit deux assiettes tout en se retournant.

''Ha oui? As-tu lu de qui elles sont? Pas encore des paiements pour je ne sais quoi j'espère!

-Non mon oncle, mais je ne connais pas le tampon qui les scelle.''

Bilbo observa son neveu, il était rare qu'il ne reconnaisse pas ce genre de chose. Tout en poussant une chaise puis en présentant une assiette bien pleine à Frodon, il les prit entre ses mains. De la même manière que son neveu, il tourna la lettre dans tout les sens pour finir par admirer l'écriture. Sauf que lui connaissait le cachet qui bloquait l'ouverture de l'enveloppe. Il soupira et grogna en ouvrant la lettre au coupe-papier.

''Moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec les nains!''

Il ouvrit la première lettre en râlant tout du long, et Frodon n'arriva pas à en comprendre le sens entre tout ses noms d'oiseaux. Enfin, il le voyait sourire comme un enfant entre deux lignes puis reprendre un air véritablement grincheux. Bilbo finit par poser cette lettre-là, la replier pour la remettre dans son enveloppe. C'était une des manies de son oncle et ça le faisait souvent rire à observer.

''De quoi peut bien parler une seconde lettre?''

Bilbo l'ouvrit à son tour. Seulement, il la referma immédiatement et quitta le repas précipitamment. Il ne donna aucune explication ni même une information. Et Frodon se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put lire en à peine quinze secondes pour avoir aussi vite fermé la lettre. Et le garçon était curieux, très, très, très curieux...

Pourtant, son oncle n'aurait pas dût réagir comme ça... Il n'aurait pas dût se lever de table ainsi, ni commencer à préparer leur bagage. Hors de question de laisser Frodon seul ici, et surtout, hors de question de rester ici une seconde de plus. Il déglutit et alors qu'il préparait les affaires, il dit une phrase qui troubla encore plus son neveu:

''Frodon! Va prévenir le village que nous partons rendre visite et que nous ne reviendrons que dans un an ou plus!''

La tête du petit brun passa la porte:

''Mais pour rendre visite à qui mon oncle?''

Sur cette phrase, le plus vieux Saquet eut un grand sourire. Il tira vers lui son neveu et lui apprit tout en observant les yeux de son neveu devenir brillant:

''Nous allons rendre visite aux nains d'Erebor!''

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon, j'avoue que je ne voulais poster ce chapitre que Dimanche, mais, vu que je suis en avance sur l'écriture de la suite. Donc finalement, je l'ai posé... attention un ou deux jours avant ce qui était prévu WAOU! L'avance de ouf... Comment ça je me fous de ma propre tête? Enfin, de toutes façons j'espère que la suite vous plaira! MERCI POUR TOUT VOS COMMENTAIRES éwè!**_

_**Merci à Mana2702, fan de fic, crasyoshi, Julindy, ****Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan****, Frog38, Bakamy3, Rawane, Arya pour leur commentaire.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**fan de fic:**__** Je suis heureuse que la fiction t'intéresse, en espérant ne pas t'avoir déçu.**_

_**Frog38:**__** Merci bien, et que la suite te plaise!**_

_**Arya:**__** Ma louloute, je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite!**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise et d'avoir vos avis -quoi de mieux pour me motiver!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Frodon<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

**F**rodon marchait à côté de son oncle, il avait un lourd sac sur le dos et en était toujours à se demander pourquoi ils ne prenaient pas de poney pour les aider à se rendre à Fondcombe. En fait, il n'osait pas le redemander à Bilbo de peur qu'il ne parte encore sur un autre sujet l'air de dire que non, il n'avait pas à s'expliquer. Le jeune Hobbit soupira encore, en plus la route était tout de même longue et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir porter un si lourd baguage autant de temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa seule famille.

Le semi-homme de maintenant une cinquantaine d'année semblait en avoir d'un coup vingt de moins. Il avait réajusté, pour qu'il ne tombât pas son propre sac bien cinq fois plus gros que celui du plus jeune. Dard, sa si précieuse épée était à nouveau attachée à lui. Frodon ne savait pas où se trouvait les nains d'Erebor mais il savait que son oncle n'aurait pas prévu autant de chose s'il n'avait pas eu un long trajet à faire. Sur le coup, il se demandait si les courgettes qu'ils avaient planté tiendraient un ou deux mois... S'il rentrait trop tard, alors la fin du printemps sera là et il ne pourrait plus rien en faire. Certes, l'argent ne manquait pas mais Frodon avait une tendance à s'inquiéter pour de petites choses. Et si son oncle n'avait pas ce sourire débile rempli de projets d'aventures, il y penserai comme lui.

Bien sûr le garçon n'en voulait pas à son oncle, mais il était surtout très frustré de ne pas savoir d'où venait l'enthousiasme de blond à vouloir d'un seul coup visiter l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu. C'était vraiment une distance que n'arrivait pas à évaluer le brun... Sûrement que son jeune âge était une contrainte! Il finit par prendre la main du Hobbit adulte, ce qui bien sûr lui valut un regard interrogateur:

''Est-ce que c'est encore loin mon oncle? Voilà cinq jours que nous marchons et nous n'avons toujours pas atteint la maison des elfes dont vous me parlez tant...

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon nous n'en sommes pas si loin! Encore une dizaine de jours et nous y serons! Nous avançons plutôt bien, tu sais?''

Le petit Hobbit crût que son oncle plaisantait sur le coup et que c'était encore l'un de ses vieux tours auxquels il était depuis toujours habitué. Alors, main dans la main, ils continuèrent d'avancée. L'enfant était rassuré et il n'y avait sur les routes pas grand danger en ses temps. Un oncle et un neveu Hobbit n'avaient rien à craindre à se balader ainsi. Et d'ailleurs on ne les attaqua pas durant les jours qui suivirent.

Toutefois, Frodon commença à réaliser que son oncle n'avait pas menti sur le nombre de jours qui leur faudrait pour atteindre Fondcombe. Et au lieu de penser aux courgettes, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt s'interroger sur ceux qu'ils gardaient dans le garde-manger voir même contre les voleurs! Si le trajet pour aller jusqu'à leur première escale prenait déjà une paire de semaine à combien s'élèverait le voyage en entier jusqu'à la montagne silencieuse? Peut-être ne reviendra-t-il jamais? Pourtant, même s'il était un Hobbit curieux et vif -malgré son nom de Sacquet d'ailleurs-, il n'avait pas envie de perdre pour toujours la comté... Sa verdure, le trou de Hobbit, tout ça lui manquait déjà. Il regardait son oncle avec ce regard inquiet de celui qui ne pensait plus revoir sa maison. Et l'oncle, ayant vécu ça quelques années auparavant le rassura en lui promettant qu'ils allaient revenir et que Frodon ne serait jamais déçu d'avoir fait ce voyage.

''Mais combien de temps cela durera-t-il mon oncle? L'aller semble prendre des mois, nous y resterons sûrement un moment et le retour ne sera pas plus simple... Combien de temps passerons-nous loin de la Comté?

-...''

Bilbo ne put pas répondre à la phrase de son neveu car lui-même ne le savait pas. Surtout, qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé lire la seconde lettre, celle avec... avec ce nom. ''Je ne sais pas Frodon... Ce sera long, c'est sûr...''

Il soupire et s'abaisse pour soulever le garçon et le porter à sa hauteur. Frodon se laisse faire sans bouger, toujours sage. Il regarda son oncle dans les yeux et ils eurent une espèce de conversation visuelle qui finit par la défaite du plus jeune. Le Hobbit pensait qu'il ne serait pas déçu... Bien, il devait lui faire confiance. C'était son tuteur de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas grand chose contre lui, et de toutes façons, il ne voyait pas d'autres choix que de suivre le blond. Qui sait... Peut-être s'amusera-t-il en fin de compte?

Ils passèrent encore un long moment sur la route, et toujours à pieds. Bilbo racontait alors au petit Frodon ce qu'il avait eu du mal à raconter jusqu'ici. Bien-sûr chaque Hobbit avait déjà entendu la longue aventure de son oncle mais les petits détails... Il ne les avait étrangement pas encore racontés aux autres. C'est ainsi que le garçon entendit pour la première fois, et cela lui fit étrange, le nom des nains. Il y avait une description plus précise aussi, et Frodon arriva presque à les voir les uns après les autres arrivant dans le trou de Hobbit du blond pour y mettre le pire bazar qu'avait connu la demeure.

Et c'est alors qu'il allait parler du dernier nain, le seul que n'avait pas encore décrit son oncle, qu'arriva devant eux dans un geste et une finesse qu'aucun homme n'avait, un étrange être. Bilbo n'en fut naturellement pas du tout effrayé, il reconnut l'espèce devant lui mais pour Frodon, dont c'était la première fois et dont l'esprit Hobbit avait une peur naturelle de toute chose, se cacha rapidement derrière les jambes du plus âgé. Pourtant, le brun continuait à dévorer des yeux la personne qui était arrivé. C'était un elfe, il en était sûr. Un elfe blond avec une beauté comme il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'en imaginer. Le garçon déglutit malgré lui et eut du mal à quitter les ornements, les fines mèches blondes, les yeux émeraudes... Comment un être pouvait être si fin et avoir l'air aussi fort, majestueux? Et le plus curieux... restait ses oreilles pointues... un peu comme eux mais encore plus pointues...

''Vous êtes monsieur Bilbo Sacquet?''

Le plus grand des Hobbit hocha la tête en passa une main dans les mèches de son garçon. Il avait un sourire simple et heureux. S'ils croisaient un elfe et que celui-ci les cherchait c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin.

''Je n'avais pas reconnu en vous la description qu'on m'avait faite. En particulier, on m'avait dit que vous serez seul. Qui est cet enfant?

-C'est mon neveu Frodon Sacquet. Je l'ai adopté après la mort de ses parents.''

L'elfe blêmit un peu en reconnaissant que par ce fait sa question était un peu dure et se révélait des plus indiscrètes. Il importunait un invité. Il reprit un peu de sa vigueur et expliqua:

''Je suis Legolas, le seigneur Elrond m'a demandé de vous guider jusqu'à sa demeure.''

Bilbo hocha la tête et sourit à Frodon:

''Nous sommes bientôt arrivé mon garçon, quelques heures tout au plus!

-Vraiment? Demanda le brun.

-Une demi-heure en vrai,'' explique avec un petit sourire l'elfe au garçon qu'il remarque bien fatigué: ''Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, pas vrai?''

Frodon sourit alors d'un énorme sourire. Ses pieds le faisaient affreusement souffrir et il avait vraiment du mal à avancer malgré son cuir naturel. Il était donc véritablement content d'avoir un endroit où se sustenter et se reposer un peu. De plus, si un elfe ressemblait à cela, alors il ne pouvait pas imaginer les autres... Et la ville que lui avait narré son oncle, il avait d'un seul coup véritablement envie de la voir, de la parcourir, et de tout en découvrir! Il regarda son oncle qui lui fit un clin d'œil l'air de dire qu'il savait bien que ça plairait au bout de chou. Il reprit la main de son neveu et regarda l'elfe:

''Vous pouvez nous guider sur un chemin plutôt stable s'il vous plaît? Mon neveu a besoin de souffler un peu, et comme ça il pourra observer le paysage sans trop forcer ses pieds.''

Il y eut un moment de blanc et un léger soupire amusé traversa les lèvres de Legolas. L'elfe se rapprocha du petit Hobbit et finit par le soulever pour le prendre contre lui:

''Vous êtes l'ami des elfes, je peux bien porter votre neveu, qui est si léger, jusqu'à là où nous allons.

-Merci.''

Frodon avait écarquillé les yeux et il réalisait là où il se trouvait. Il était porté... par...un... elfe! Il eut un instant un sourire béat alors qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses pensées. Il allait à Fondcombe porté par un elfe! C'était totalement incroyable pour tout Hobbit. Rien que voir un elfe était quelque chose d'incroyable, alors en toucher un, alors discuter avec un, alors se faire porter par un! Le petit Sacquet crut qu'il allait en tomber dans les pommes tellement il s'était pas attendu à ça. Il croyait qu'ils allaient voir des nains pas des elfes! Par Aülée! Son oncle avait peut-être raison, ce voyage sera peut-être plus attractif qu'il ne l'avait pensé avant! Ou même jamais pensé.

Il s'accrocha à l'être elfique avec la peur de tomber alors que les deux adultes commencèrent la dernière ligne droite vers Fondcombe. Ils prirent un peu plus de trois quart d'heures pour arriver à la demeure d'Elrond. Frodon en fut totalement éblouie. Il pense que jamais il n'oubliera les splendides couleurs de la cité, ni les magnifiques colonnes d'eau qui parcouraient toute la cité. La beauté de ce paysage n'avait pas d'équivalent il en était sûr. Il avait hâte de pouvoir un jour parcourir l'immensité -il lui semblait- de cette demeure d'elfes. Son oncle ne lui avait jamais menti. Son oncle lui avait toujours raconté la vérité à propos de cette cité. Alors, il n'y avait aucun doute que le reste serait exacte aussi! D'un coup sa motivation doubla et il eut envie, lui aussi de rencontrer tout les nains dont lui avait parlé le Hobbit blond. Pourtant il le savait, ils avaient à saluer le seigneur Elrond avant.

Ils arrivèrent d'ailleurs devant ce dernier après avoir rapidement traversé quelques couloirs à ciel ouvert. Seulement, alors que Legolas le déposait au sol, il vit son oncle continuait de marcher, euphorique. L'Hobbit se jeta presque dans les bras d'un homme, non trop gros et trop barbu, d'un nain. Il serra ce nain -donc- à la longue barbe blanche qui semblait atteint par les années. Finalement son oncle le relâcha mais se fut simplement pour prendre l'autre nain, au moins 200 ans plus jeune dans ses bras et à le serrer de la même façon. Frodon savait que les nains devaient serrer son tuteur bien plus fort qu'il ne le fit, et ça se confirma plus tard quand Bilbo s'en plaint.

''Balïn, Ori! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir!''

Il remarqua le seigneur Elrond, que cette démonstration d'amitié avait touché et s'inclina en le remerciant de bien vouloir l'accueillir une fois de plus dans sa demeure. Ce à quoi le roi ne lui répondit que d'un sourire et d'une bonne parole.

Cela ne fut pas le cas des nains. Il n'était que deux, et visiblement les plus ''sages'' d'après ce que lui en avait dit son oncle. Mais les nombreuses tapes et éclats de joie durent se faire entendre à travers le chants des elfes dans toute la maison. Seulement, les nains s'arrêtèrent en apercevant le garçon brun. Frodon remarqua à cet instant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. En fait, même le seigneur elfe le regardait curieux. Et ce fut lui qui posa la question que tous voulait poser:

''C'est votre fils Maître Sacquet?''

Sur cette réplique Bilbo soupira et alla rejoindre son jeune neveu, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, protectrice et attentionnée. Il échangea un regard avec le petit Hobbit effrayé. Le sourire de son oncle le poussa à parler, malgré une hésitation:

''Je suis le neveu de Sacquet Bilbo, il m'a adopté suite à la mort de mes parents.''

Un léger O se dessina sur le visage des deux nains et du seigneur elfe, puis ils eurent l'air affligés. Finalement Balïn se rapprocha du plus jeune Sacquet:

''En tout cas sache que ton oncle est loin d'être l'épicier qu'il semble être!'' Le petit avait les yeux d'un coup très curieux et le vieux nain en rit dans sa barbe: ''Et vu le regard que tu me fais, tu ne sembles pas être en reste, voire pire que lui!

-J'espère bien que Frodon n'aura pas à vivre une aventure aussi périlleuse que celle que nous avons vécu!

-C'est vrai que cela n'a pas été de tout repos! Confirma Balïn. Comment-t-appelles-tu mon garçon?''

Frodon déglutit, mais la curiosité lui mangeait l'âme et il voulait en savoir un peu plus. Alors sans plus d'émotion il répondit:

''Je suis Frodon Sacquet.

-Hé bien Frodon, ton oncle t'a-t-il raconté comment il nous a fait sortir des donjons des elfes de Mirkwood?

-Non! Vous avez été enfermés? S'exclama curieux et outré de ne pas connaître cette partie de l'histoire de son oncle.

-Oui! Plusieurs semaines avec peu de nourriture! On nous avait fait prisonnier alors juste que Bilbo venait de tous nous sauver des araignées! C'est dire que nous n'avions pas de chance à l'époque!

-Des araignées?!''

Balïn prit alors un plaisir fou à raconter toute l'aventure au petit Hobbit qui était l'un des meilleurs publics qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Ils furent étrangement rejoint par un Legolas curieux lui aussi alors qu'Elrond, Ori et Bilbo étaient partis parler affaire et autres intérêts moins... ludiques. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, ce soit Ori qui fasse la paperasse et Balïn qui raconte les histoires? C'est qu'Ori avait à grandir et que Balïn commençait à se faire un peu vieux. Frodon adora sa première soirée chez le seigneur Elrond.

.

**D**e l'autre côté de la Terre du Milieu, dans la Montagne silencieuse et dans le royaume reconquit d'Erebor, les nains avaient une vie toute singulière. Ils avaient depuis maintenant quatre ans rouvert les mines et mit au travail la population. Les conditions de vie n'étaient pas des meilleures à vrai dire, bien au contraire. Les mécanismes n'étaient pas encore tous remit en état et on trouvait parfois des coins encore non-désinfectés de la cité. Les gobelins étaient une plaie régulière dans les plus bas niveau, au point qu'on fasse une équipe permanente pour leur éradication.

Mais encore si ce n'était que les mines, mais les habitants dans leur quotidien n'avaient pas bon vivre. Ils avaient du mal à commercer à cause d'une bande de voleurs très organisée que la garde n'arrivait pas à arrêter. En ajoutant à ça les ressources qui se trouvaient dures à obtenir au vu des relations plus que limites de Daïn avec les autres dirigeants... Le peuple n'arrivait pas à vivre comme il se le devait à l'origine.

Cela fut un choc pour Thorïn alors que six mois après ce qu'il appelait le réveil, il fut enfin en état physique et moral de sortir visiter la nouvelle Erebor. Rien n'avait suivit comme il le pensait. Et l'or qui traînait dans le palais n'avait pas diminué pour contribuer à l'aide de la société. En fait, il semblait n'y avoir qu'un peuple pauvre et bientôt affamé... Alors qu'ils travaillaient l'or et qu'il était là pour être utilisé. Ce n'est pas peu dire que l'ancien Roi sous la Montagne n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la confiance qu'il avait mis en Daïn avait pu être si peu écoutée. Il se savait pas tout blanc non plus; il avait eu le malheur de tomber sous l'emprise de l'Arckenstone. Seulement, après ses dix ans à ses côtés, à se voir réparé, il n'avait plus aucune envie de la garder pour lui, et les trésors n'étaient pas à la royauté mais bien à tout le peuple de la cité d'Erebor.

Il avait suivi sans un mot les pas de son cousin, alors qu'il lui faisait la visite, à lui et à sa sœur Dis qui était venue à l'occasion. Kili et Fili n'étaient pas encore assez remis pour pouvoir se rendre dans la ville. Le bruit leur vrillait encore le crâne dans d'horribles migraines jointes à des nausées interminables. Sans parler du fait que leur corps trop longtemps amorphes se fatiguaient encore vite et ne les tenaient pas forcément très longtemps en état. Ils n'étaient pas prêt à sortir.

Et si Thorïn aurait sut que son royaume se trouvait être un lieu si peu vivant, il n'aurait pas mis sa tête en dehors des appartements royaux avant qu'il ne soit lui aussi totalement remis. La fatigue avait déjà pris son corps, mais le plus grave était la migraine qui allait finir par le faire chavirer sous la douleur. Et la colère qu'il ressentait ne l'aider nullement face à sa douleur. C'est pour ça qu'il finit par en prévenir Dis:

''Je n'en peux plus. Rentrons.''

La naine se retourna étonnée vers lui. Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda faire marche arrière en se tenant la tête, ou plutôt ses cheveux jusqu'à presque les tirer. Elle soupira:

''Daïny, je repars avec Thorïnichou, on finira plus tard ok?

-Ne m'appelle pas Daïny!

-Oui Daïny!''

Elle se retourna et partit en courant. Nul doute, elle était bien la mère des deux plus grands garnements que connurent les Dùrin! Elle rejoint son grand-frère inquiète. Elle lui prit la manche mais ne dit rien tout du long qu'il rentrait. En même temps, si elle osait dire une parole de travers son aîné allait lui en vouloir et bouder toute la soirée.

Du coup elle attendit qu'ils réussissent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre du brun, et que celui-ci tombe dans le lit complètement crevé avec une migraine véritablement pétrifiante. Il ne voulait toutefois pas inquiéter sa sœur et ne fit tout pour que la douleur ne se voit pas sur son visage. Ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à la cadette qui lui envoya une tape sur la tête -coup critique, Thorïn KO!

''Je vois bien que tu as mal, c'est pas la peine de me mentir abruti de Thorïninou!''

L'ex-roi foudroya sa sœur du regard, ce à quoi elle répondit par un énorme sourire satisfait. Sadique.

''Bon, tu vas te reposer, une migraine ça part qu'avec un bon p'tit somme! Mais au bout de six mois tu dois le savoir, hein? Je reviendrai tout à l'heure. Pour le moment fait moi plaisir et dors !''

Elle pouffa alors qu'un grognement répondu à sa remarque. Puis finalement elle sortit de la salle pour laisser son frère récupérer. Elle savait que son ton faussement joyeux avait été décelé par son frère, mais que pouvait-t-elle faire? Elle non plus ne pouvait rien à ce qu'était en train de faire Daïn d'Erebor! Elle ne cautionnait pas. Certes. Mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, et des revenants comme Thorïn ou ses fils avaient encore moins de pouvoir qu'elle. Ils n'étaient même pas encore -s'il le seraient un jour- révélés au peuple! Elle soupira et envoya un coup de pied dans le mur à côté d'elle.

''Non mais sérieusement! On me prévient qu'après trois mois que mes deux fils sont véritablement revenus! On me dit de venir voir la plus belle cité qu'il n'est jamais été faite et quoi? Je me retrouve à coucher mon frère comme un bébé par ce qu'il n'arrive pas à marcher deux heures dans un taudis!''

Oui, oui, elle cria bien ça au beau milieu du palais, à deux pas de la porte de Thorïn qui se prit un second coup critique avec ce hurlement, et surtout en pleins milieux des quelques pauvres serviteurs qui passaient par là. Même Dwalin, qui avait eu pour but de passer prévenir son meilleur ami de l'arrivée d'un certain Hobbit, se colla aux murs de façon à laisser passer la furie. Non, ne vous y trompez pas, la personne qui avait le plus d'autorité de toute la famille descendante de Dùrin: c'était Dis. Il déglutit et se demanda un instant qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant l'énerver?

''Il s'est passé un truc? Demanda-t-il aux serviteurs.

-Nous ne savons rien! La princesse Dis a juste commencé à hurler et a détruire un des murs du couloir!

-Et en plus elle détruit l'art mural!'' ajouta un autre.

Dwalin haussa un sourcil. Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers la porte du frangin, une fois la soeurette complètement partie. Il toqua et entra sans attendre. Thorïn avait un oreiller sur la tête et semblait trembler un peu. C'était assez difficile d'imaginer la douleur que pouvait engendrer une migraine. Vu que ce n'était pas physiquement visible, certain pourrait croire que ça ne fait pas mal, pourtant si, et ça vous prend furieusement, de tout les côtés de votre cerveau, jusqu'à qu'aucun mot ne vous soit compréhensible ou que votre propre cœur fasse trop de bruit pour vous. Alors Dwalin se dit que d'avoir taper quelques coups sur la porte n'était pas une si bonne idée. La politesse devrait aller se faire battre de temps à autre.

''Thorïn?''

Il ne lui répondit pas évidement. Le chef de la garde alla récupérer une chaise pour s'y mettre. Il devait y aller doucement.

''Tu te souviens que tu as envoyé une lettre à Bilbo il y a un ou deux mois?''

Le corps du brun arrêta peu à peu de trembler à l'évocation de cette lettre, mais les poings se serrèrent sur l'oreiller. Oh oui, il se souvenait d'avoir écrit cette fichue lettre! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre d'ailleurs?

''Hé bien,'' continua Dwalin. ''On dirait qu'il l'a reçue. Les corbeaux nous ont informés que Balïn et Ori reviendraient accompagné de notre cambrioleur.''

Thorïn écarquilla les yeux. Il retira le coussin de sa tête pour mieux voir son ami. Celui-ci lui souriait gentiment. Il observa le regard de Dwalin et lâcha un soupire tout en se redressant comme il le pouvait. Il avait encore mal, très mal au crâne et ses yeux n'avaient pas la vision qu'il se connaissait normalement. Toutefois, il décrocha un sourire triste:

''Il doit venir à cause de l'invitation...''

Dwalin regarda le mur en aillant une véritable envie de se taper la tête contre. Sérieusement, il avait l'air tout à fait adéquate ce mur! Ou alors le ferait-t-il avec la tête de Thorïn comme ça il sera complètement HS et sa tête n'aura pas d'espoir de rétablissement. Il pensait vraiment que le Hobbit qui n'était pas venu les voir depuis ce fameux jours viendrait juste par ce qu'on l'invité? Des fois, il se disait que l'intelligence de son meilleur ami était resté dans la tombe! Il soupira à son tour:

''Tu crois vraiment qu'il se bougerait le fion juste pour une invitation à la con? Il a lu ta lettre.

-Justement, s'il a lu ma lettre, il devrait se terrer à vie dans son trou de Hobbit non?

-Quoi, parce que tu t'es excusé?

-Si c'était juste ça!''

Thorïn se rendit compte de ce qu'il dit et grogna tout en se mettant une main sur le visage. Mais il était stupide des fois non? Pourtant quand il reporta son regard sur Dwalin, le nain guerrier avait un sourire grand comme la montagne. Il lui envoya un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet vu son actuel mal au crâne.

''Alors comme ça tu lui as dit plus que ça, hein?''

L'ex-roi sous la Montagne grogna et rougit à l'insinuation. Pourtant, il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Soudain, il se leva de son lit et courut vers la salle d'eau de son appartement. Cela fit perdre son sourire au grand nain, ouais... Son ami n'était pas rétabli. Il était resté juste quelques heures avec la foule et déjà il se sentait... mal, très mal. Dwalin en lâcha un soupir.

Il songea que en plus de la foule, Thorïn avait dut voir comment ça se passait dehors et nul doute que ça ne l'avait absolument pas réjouit. La colère qu'il avait dut avoir à ce moment là devait être pire que celle de sa sœur un peu avant.

Quand le brun revient et s'effondra sur son lit à nouveau. Dwalin osa lui demander:

''Tu en penses quoi...du travail de Daïn?

-...''

Thorïn resta silencieux, puis il lâcha un grave soupire et regarda Dwalin. L'intensité de son regard était à cet instant la même que ce qu'elle fut de l'époque où tous le savait bien en vie. Sans qu'il n'en fit attention, le nain guerrier trouva un réconfort à cette vue. Son ami n'était pas ce personnage malade, sans cesse la proie aux vertiges et aux migraines, non il était aussi ce qu'il avait si longtemps espéré, il était son Roi.

Le nain chauve se dressa devant le brun allongé et s'abaissa face à lui:

''Quoi que tu choisisses de faire Thorïn, sache que je serai toujours avec toi.''

Un petit sourire remplaça le regard sombre de l'ex-roi. C'est vrai il n'était pas seul ici, il était bien entouré et quoi qu'il fasse, il sera suivit. Il lâcha un léger soupire d'aise:

''C'est vrai...Merci.''

Le brun se passa une main dans sa barbe. Il grogna et finit par lâcher:

''Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de personnes du peuple heureux... C'est comme-ci les richesses de notre montagne n'avait pas été partagé, comme si la folie de l'or qui m'avait touché, avait touché Daïn.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression d'après moi. C'est vraiment ce qu'il se passe.''

Il y eut un soupire partagé.

''Alors l'heure est grave, annonça Thorïn. Et dès que mes neveux et moi seront en état, nous devrons y faire quelque chose.

-Certes. Et toute la compagnie vous suivra, mais avant...''

Dwalin fit s'allonger correctement le brun et le couvrit avec les couvertures en peaux de bêtes brodées d'or. Il eut un sourire et se retourna pour quitter la pièce:

''Tu dois te rétablir l'ami!''

Dwalin sortit alors de la pièce pour laisser Thorïn seul, et au calme. L'ancien roi se détendit petit à petit. Il lâcha à nouveau un sourire alors que son esprit retourné vers l'image d'un cambrioleur... Il s'endormit rapidement une fois son esprit hanté par le petit blond.

.

**''V**ous partez déjà?''

Frodon sursauta alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son grand sac. Il sut que son oncle, les deux nains et le seigneur Elrond qui discutait avec eux, en avaient fait de même. Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'elfe qui était entré un peu timidement dans la pièce. Le plus petit Hobbit regarda son désormais ami Legolas rentrait dans la pièce. Il ne le voyait que le soir, puisque dans la journée il semblait au travail avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais souvent, alors qu'il ne restait qu'un feu pour les éclairer, Balïn ou Elrond leur contait une des grandes histoires dont ils avaient le secret. Legolas avait apprécié Frodon dès le début, mais c'est dans ces moments qu'ils arrivaient à parfaitement s'entendre. C'était un peu comme avoir un petit frère pour le blond, et un grand pour le brun.

''Oui, nous devons aller à Erebor.

-Ha...''

La tête basse de l'elfe fit sourire tout le monde et finalement Frodon sauta du lit où il se trouvait pour aller rejoindre son ami. Il lui prit la main et se retourna vers Elrond qui était l'autorité de cette maison après tout. Il lui sortit ses plus beaux petits yeux de chiot:

''Il ne peut pas venir avec nous?''

Legolas regarda le petit Hobbit surpris puis il sourit doucement et argumenta à son tour:

''Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas visité mon père. Il serait peut-être temps de le faire?''

Elrond pesa le pour et le contre, Bilbo en rajouta en disant que tout se passerait bien et qu'il n'allait pas manger l'elfe. Même les nains ne parurent absolument pas gênés. Et finalement, il fut conclu que Legolas parte avec eux.

Bilbo fut contraint et forcé de rejoindre le côté obscur de la force à leur départ, il remonta sur un poney...Et Frodon sut pourquoi son oncle n'aimait pas les poneys... Sacrée allergie. Ils se mirent en route pour le royaume nain d'Erebor.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Oya,**_

_**Alors ce chapitre a été source de pas mal de révélations. La première étant que quand j'écris une lettre en essayant d'y mettre des sentiments, d'après ma correctrice: j'écris du Pierre Corneille XD! La seconde c'est que j'avais absolument pas prévu du Fili/Kili et qu'il est entrain de s'installer tout seul. Du coup, j'ai plusieurs choix pour la suite et c'est vrai que j'hésite à quelle voie suivre pour les deux princes... Même si je vais sûrement rester dans l'utra platonique et choisir au dernier moment si je respecte ma trame pour eux ou si j'y vais au feeling XD! Je suis complètement indécise èwé. **_

_**Voilà 8D ! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci à ceux qui commentent, je le dirai jamais assez mais ça me fait énormément plaisir! **__**Merci à**__** Mydaline, Mana2702, Bakamy3, Arya et Neiflheim pour leur commentaire.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Arya:**__** Je sais que tu veux lire la suite, tu m'agresses **_**amicalement**_** tout les jours pour XD**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise et d'avoir vos avis -quoi de mieux pour me motiver!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Frodon<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

**F**ili avait été le dernier à marcher. Il avait vu son oncle se relever à peine quelques semaines après la sortie de leur tombeau. Le nain avec toute sa hargne avait récupéré sa volonté en quelques jours. Il avait repris ses esprits quelques jours encore et il se trouvait déjà avec l'envie et la passion d'aller mieux. La force de cet homme, de son oncle, elle ne se trouvait pas seulement dans son charisme ou son physique mais bien dans son esprit. Nul nain n'avait autant de puissance que lui. Seulement, cela semblait avoir un prix; des trois revenants, il fut le seul que les migraines ravagèrent. C'est comme-ci son âme, son cerveau voulait venger le corps pour tout les supplices qu'il lui avait fait subir. Alors même s'il fut vite debout et avec un esprit clair, il n'était pas celui qui avait le plus réussit son retour à la vie.

Pour son frère, pour Kili, il s'était redressé et avait marché un mois après leur oncle. Il ne fut pas atteint par le mal des synapses, mais son âme fut la plus choquée. Depuis qu'il avait repris la raison, sa voix s'était coupée. Les rires, les pleurs, les sourires, les mots de Kili n'étaient pas revenus avec lui. Certes, il n'y avait rien de physique, c'était un blocage totalement psychique. Mais pour certain, on définissait les morts comme _personne qui ne parle plus_ et il était devenu ainsi. Son bonheur, sa joie avait disparu avec sa _mort _et il ne semblait pas arrivé à la retrouver. Une maladie rongeait son frère, mais Fili n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Alors voyant son frère et son oncle, debout, marchant et pensant, mais incapable de garder leur esprit entier; alors Fili avait décidé de prendre son temps. Cette fois, il voulait être celui qui les aiderait et non pas celui qui était soutenu. Kili n'était pas avec lui pour lui offrir sourire et humeur; son oncle ne pouvait le conseiller ni l'aider. Il avait à réussir se relever seul, pour eux. Ensuite, une fois qu'il réussit à marcher, à penser sans avoir l'esprit embrumé par la mort, il les aiderai à son tour.

Ce jour était finalement là. La sortie de Thorïn datait maintenant d'une semaine et la migraine ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-t-il taper à la porte ou pas? Il ne voulait pas blesser son oncle, jamais. Alors il ouvrit simplement cette porte. On dit souvent des nains qu'ils ne se soucient pas des odeurs. C'est faux, et pas des odeurs. C'est faux, et Fili le confirma. La chambre de son oncle sentait le renfermé et avec les rideaux clos, nulles lumières n'avaient réussi à pénétrer. Il savait bien que les nains et Erebor vivaient sous terre: tout de même, la lumière était agréable! Il soupira à nouveau.

''Mon oncle?''

Thorïn ne dormait pas, il n'avait pas réussi ce jour-là. Sur ce point, il n'eut aucun problème à se relever pour observer son neveu, lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas mort entre ses couettes.

''Fili... Que fais-tu ici..? Tu devrais te reposer...

-J'y songe mon oncle, mais je suis de loin celui qui va le mieux en ce moment.''

Il s'approcha du grand lit et déposa la théière avec la tisane soignante qu'avait préparée Oïn pour son oncle. Il remplit le verre qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et soupira devant la couleur rougeâtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir la dedans? Il posa le présent et tendit le verre à l'ex-roi. Le brun lui une grimace sans nom.

''C'est pas très bon je suppose..?

-Tu préférerais boire la pisse d'un orc...''

Thorïn s'enfonça un plus contre sa tête de lit, mais son côté vaillant -et surtout la douleur de sa tête- l'obligea à tendre les bras pour prendre le liquide et l'avala d'un coup. Il toussa un peu et Fili lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. C'était véritablement la première fois que le blond voyait son oncle aussi mal en point par maladie. Il lui sourit doucement et osa s'asseoir sur les couettes:

''C'est pour votre bien... lui rappela-t-il.

-Heureusement!'' grogna l'ex-Roi. ''Sinon je serais véritablement un cas de masochisme...

-C'est sûr!'' s'amusa Fili et son oncle lui rendit son sourire. ''Pouvez-vous... si cela ne vous gêne pas me racontez votre visite en ville. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'est devenu Erebor!''

Dans les yeux de Fili, Thorïn sut que son neveu avait eu la même croyance que lui. Mais l'or, l'or était bien trop forte pour les nains. Il avait dût mourir dix ans pour le comprendre, il avait dût perdre son cœur pour que celui-ci ne soit pas pourri par l'Arkenstone. Et nul doute qu'une part de ses doute qu'une part de ses migraines venaient de cette séparation avec cette pierre; qui aimait gober les âmes naines Thorïn perdit son sourire et se dit qu'il avait à raconter la vérité à son premier héritier.

''Mon oncle?'' le silence avait fini par inquiéter le blond.

''Oui, je cherche mes mots. Pour une fois, je n'ai nulle envie de faire long. Alors, je te dirai simplement ceci: _Quand tu descendras dans la ville, tu remonteras avec la même envie que moi: reprendre le trône qui nous revient, à celui qui n'a pas su le gouverner_.''

Fili haussa les sourcils. Une mine choquée commençait à s'installer sur son visage. Est-ce que son oncle lui disait là, qu'il avait en tête, un coup d'état? Contre Daïn, leur saveur? Cela étonnait franchement le garçon. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour en connaître la raison, mais à la place, il questionna:

''Nullement, mais tu devrais descendre voir le peuple, si vraiment tu crois que je parlerai ainsi seulement pour des broutilles.''

Il avait fait mal à son oncle avec sa question et il le savait. Il déglutit et blanchit un peu. Toutefois, la grande main de son oncle passa entre ses mèches et il vit le sourire fatigué sur les lèvres de l'ancien roi. La migraine encore; quoi qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas cessé de toute leur conversation. Il se sentait mal de voir cet homme fort, son exemple, aussi mal. Il lâcha un soupir:

''Je descendrai en ville cette semaine, et je reviendrai vous donner mes observations.'' Il posa la main de son oncle sur le matelas et se redressa avec un sourire: ''Mais pour le moment, vous devez vous reposez mon oncle.''

Thorïn observa son neveu quittait presque sans bruit la pièce; et l'ex-roi pensa que pour une fois, un nain avait été aussi silencieux qu'un Hobbit. L'image de Bilbo lui vient à cette pensée, et il s'apaisa assez pour s'endormir. C'était pour ainsi dire, véritablement la seule chose qui arrivait à le calmer en ce moment. L'image du Hobbit restait en lui, la seule chose qui calmait ses plaies... Tant qu'il n'y pensait pas... Qu'il ne pensait pas à ses horreurs... ni à cette lettre qu'il avait osé envoyé. C'était sa principale motivation, c'était ce pourquoi il devait se relever et prouver qu'il pouvait être un bon Roi.

Dès que son neveu aura vu l'état de la ville, ils iront ensembles voir le roi et parler de tout ça avec lui... Il était temps...

.

**M**ême en sortant de la grande demeure d'Elrond, les deux nains, les deux hobbits et l'elfe ne perdirent absolument pas leur joie. Alors que le paysage se durcissait autours, que la forêt se faisait plus dure autour, les attendaient. Pourtant, il n'y avait nulle occasion de se laisser aller. Les orcs n'avaient plus -pas encore- d'armée unie, mais ils étaient encore assez présents pour pouvoir les attaquer. Et imaginez quelques instants le traumatisme que cela serait pour le jeune Frodon? Une tête d'orc si proche de lui, déformée, immunisé, à la beauté; il le soulèverait et l'haleine de l'animal resterait à vie dans la tête de l'enfant. Il n'était jamais qu'un enfant hobbit, et au milieu de cette forêt affreusement sombre; Frodon commençait à se rendre compte que si une attaque survenait, il serait le boulet du groupe.

Il était sur les épaules de son ami elfe, se tenant à sa tête en faisant très attention à ses cheveux qui brillaient dans la nuit. Il observait de là-haut tout les membres du groupe et évaluait leurs capacités dans une attaque. Celui dont -son enfance aidant- il ne doutait pas était son oncle. Même par sa nature de Hobbit, il avait une vigueur et une précision dans sa technique qui lui permettrait de sortir en vie de toutes les situations. Frodon ne doutait absolument pas de Dard ni de son oncle. Celui qui venait après était l'elfe sur lequel il se trouvait. Bien-sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre mais pour arriver à le porter presque toute la journée, depuis deux ou trois jours, voir une semaine, il devait avoir une sacrée puissance. Si on rajoutait à cela la façon dont il se jouait de la forêt avec souplesse. Alors Frodon croyait en lui. Pour les deux nains, son oncle avait tellement décris leurs capacités -surtout Balïn- qu'il pouvait se les imaginer se battre. Mais lui? Frodon n'était qu'un enfant hobbit.

Il avait les yeux aussi sombres que la montagne où ils entraient. Le petit hobbit se sentait de trop. Contrairement aux autres, le changement d'atmosphère le touchait profondément. Il n'aimait pas l'obscurité qui régnait, et encore moins le petit sentier suspect qui s'étendait devant eux. Il y avait quelque chose de très désagréable à savoir dans la pensée de traverser cet endroit. Il déglutit et serra le haut de la tête de l'elfe. Legolas lui jeta un regard comme il pu, il pensa sûrement que Frodon essayait de dormir. Les petits tremblements de l'enfant lui apprirent le contraire. Il sourit compréhensif. Le petit avait profondément raison d'avoir peur.

''Frodon... Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas se faire attaquer!'' essaya de le rassurer le blond. ''Et si ç a arrive on te protégera tous!''

Ori ralentit pour marcher à côté de l'elfe et du hobbit. Il regarda l'enfant dont ils s'étaient tous pris d'affection. Le gamin avait un don pour se faire apprécier de tous. Et le nain n'avait pas fait exception à la règle:

''Tu sais Frodon, la première fois que je suis parti dans une aventure...moi aussi, j'ai cru que je serai inutile.'' Et il n'avait aucun mal à le comprendre.

Pour le jeune nain, qui n'avait ni la foi de Fili, ni la volonté de Kili, leur aventure, sa première, elle avait été une source de peurs et de cauchemars tout du long et pendant les dix ans qui suivirent. Pourtant, il ne la regrettait pas; et même s'il avait eu peur, ce n'était pas grave. Malgré son côté secrétaire, il avait réussi à ne pas être un boulet cosmique pour la compagnie d'Ecu-de-Chène. Il avait même put être un peu utile.

Bilbo et Balïn souriaient à l'avant.

''Mais... oncle Bilbo m'a dit que tu étais pleins de...'' Frodon chercha son mot: ''...talent?''

Ori lâcha du regard le brun pour observer le hobbit blond étonné mais ravis, puis il remit ses yeux sur l'enfant et sourit tendrement:

''Ce n'est pas vrai, et de toute la compagnie, je suis de loin le plus faible.'' Il se prit les mains: ''Pourtant des gens aussi incroyable que Maître Sacquet pense que j'ai été utile. Ce que tu dois en retenir que c'est que tu n'es pas un boulet, tu es certes un enfant et un hobbit -Hey!-, tu seras utile si tu fais tout pour l'être. Tu n'es pas un boulet, même pendant une attaque.''

Frodon était encore entrain de comprendre la phrase -enfin le monologue- que venait de lui faire le nain. Il réfléchissait à chaque mot, pesant le pour et le contre. Il était déjà bien intelligent pour son âge. Il finit donc par simplement hocher la tête. Il avait donc à se montrer utile, peu importe sa puissance. Il allait faire de son mieux!

Une fois qu'ils eurent choisi un endroit où se reposer. Frodon sauta de l'elfe jusqu'au sol alors qu'ils attachaient les poneys et le cheval; puis il se mit rapidement en action. Le brun n'était pas très dégourdi et avait eu le don de retenir toutes les recettes dont avait parlé son oncle. De plus, il avait en mémoire toutes les cachettes de Bilbo pour les épices et autres raretés dans ce parcours. Il fit un grand sourire quand Legolas leur ramena deux lapins; et empêchant les autres de se mettre aux fourneaux, il se mit à travailler d'arrache-pied à son lapin aux cèpes.

Balïn regarda s'agiter le petiot puis avec un sourire se retourna face aux adultes.

''Tu t'es bien occupé de ce garçon dis-moi! Si Thorïn avait fait de même avec ses neveux: on aurait bien moins de problèmes!

-C'est la nature de Frodon, je n'ai pas fait grand chose...''

Ori et Balïn lui mirent tout les deux une tape dans le dos en riant:

''Toujours aussi modeste maître Sacquet!''

Bilbo rougit furieusement à cette remarque et observa de loin son neveu faire tout le repas seul et avec grande motivation. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait grand chose pour que son neveu soit aussi bien élevé... Et parfois cela lui faisait un peu peur. C'était comme-ci, Frodon n'avait de cesse de penser qu'il ne devait pas être une gêne. La mort de ses parents l'avait plongé dans le mutisme un an et quelques mois puis il s'était relevé et avait commencé à travailler, apprendre et se cultiver comme aucun hobbit ne l'avait fait depuis son oncle lui-même. Il s'était peu à peu ouvert à Bilbo mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait causé du tort à qui que ce soit. Pourtant les enfants de son âge sont sensés être des piles électriques, gaffeurs, faisant pleins de bêtises, sale... Des fois Bilbo était content que Frodon ne soit pas ainsi, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais tout de même, le gamin avait le droit de se lâcher un peu et de faire des âneries de temps à autres!

Il se demandait bien qu'elle serait la réaction de son neveu devant K-... Non, il ne savait le contenu de cette lettre. Il avait seulement lu le nom et l'écriture de Thorïn, il serait trop beau d'imaginer que les deux héritiers aient survécu. De plus, il se savait à rêver, et parfois la lettre qu'il gardait dans sa poche droite semblait aussi irréelle que l'anneau qu'il avait dans la gauche. Et il ne l'avait pas encore lue... Si Thorïn était vraiment en vie et que cette lettre n'était pas une fausse... Il ne serait pas comment réagir. Il avait peur de la lire.

''Ça sent drôlement bon Frodon!'' S'écrit Ori en faisant sursauter les Hobbits concentrés.

Legolas et le jeune nain allèrent entourer le plus jeune de tous qui rougissait un peu en leur faisant goûter sa mixture. Et au vu des deux visages cela devait être plutôt réussi. Bilbo fut fier de son neveu. L'enfant rougissait, heureux sous les compliments. Il regarda Balïn:

''J'espère ne pas faire ce voyage pour rien...''

Le vieux nain regarda les inquiétudes de son ami. Il faisait tout de même un très long voyage en emmenant son pauvre neveu de sept ans. Balïn se souvient de la lettre de Thorïn -ayant fait la correction pour le brun éreinté-. Elle devait être arrivée à destination, et avec elle toutes les pensées de l'ancien roi. Si le Hobbit faisait ce voyage, il y avait une chance pour que ce soit pour ça.

''Vous avez lu la lettre de Thorïn?

-C'est vraiment la sienne?

-Vous ne l'avez pas lu, sinon vous le sauriez.

-Il est vraiment en vie...'' Bilbo prit une grande inspiration. ''Comment?

-Comme Kili & Fili.''

Le hobbit blond allait demander à nouveau ''comment'' mais il fut interrompu par son neveu qui les prévenait que le repas était prêt. Il se releva -accompagné de Balïn, son esprit n'arrivait pas à redescendre. _En vie_. Ils étaient donc vraiment en vie. Ils n'étaient pas les cadavres qu'il avait vu se perdre sous terre. Ils étaient en vie. Ils bougeaient, sentaient, vivaient, parlaient, écrivaient. Bilbo posa brusquement sa gamelle sur le sol. Il ne bougea pas un instant. Frodon s'inquiéta de la qualité de sa nourriture -trop de poivre? Puis l'enfant vit son oncle se redressait et pensa que c'était bien la deuxième fois dans sa courte vie qu'il le voyait dans cette état, l'autre étant la lettre. Le hobbit blond se mit à marcher en rond derrière eux, pour s'immobiliser. Il se mit une mains sur le visage, ouvrit la bouche pour respirer de plus en plus vite. Puis il eut un rire nerveux et se retourna vers les quatre autres, qui l'observaient faire sans comprendre -en mode Gobi.

''Je vais avoir du mal à tenir le choc,'' avoua Bilbo.

Effectivement. Il s'évanouit.

Et au même moment, des gobelins des montagnes attaquèrent. Ils avaient reconnus les deux nains qui avaient participé au meurtre de leur ancien roi. Et pour avoir envie de tuer l'elfe? De toutes façons ils n'aimaient pas les elfes. Les affreux êtres mi-slimes, mi-bêtes se jetèrent sur eux. Trois d'entre eux s'en prirent naturellement à Bilbo au sol face à eux. Heureusement les flèches de Legolas les envoyèrent bien loin. Le lance-pierre d'Ori aida le blond dans sa manœuvre et Balïn commença un combat au corps à corps musclé. Frodon traîna le corps de son oncle jusqu'à qu'il se trouve au milieu des alliées. Il chercha Dard sur son oncle et finit par la trouver. Le poignard elfe devait faire sa taille mais il le prit à deux mains et décida qu'il devait protéger son oncle.

Tout son petit corps tremblait et il avait envie de pleurer. Toutefois, il réagit et essaya de se battre contre un petit gobelin qu'il s'était faufilé jusqu'à lui. Il donna plusieurs coups aléatoires. Mais aucun ne réussit à le toucher, il le garda par contre à distance. Là aussi, ce ne fut qu'un court instant et finalement Dard lui fut retirer et envoyé à terre. Il se retrouva face à face avec hideuse bestiole puis plaqué au sol par l'odieuse créature.

''Non!'' réussit-t-il à hurler.

Mais Dard transperça le cœur de la bête. Frodon fit basculer la carcasse du gobelin par dessus lui. Il se jeta contre son oncle de nouveau debout, les larmes tombaient finalement. Bilbo s'était tout de même réveillé au cri de son cher neveu. Il se battait donc debout avec toute la hargne et le courage qu'il avait contre les créatures bien plus fortes que lui. Il en tua assez pour être considéré à vie comme un fier hobbit. Legolas et les nains faisaient leur part avec une vraie dextérité. Malgré tout, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, les gobelins étaient trop nombreux.

''Maîtres nains! Maîtres Hobbits! Ils sont trop nombreux!'' clarifia l'elfe à voix haute, même si tous le savait déjà.

''Nous sommes encerclés! Nous ne pouvons rien faire!'' s'écria à son tour Balïn aux prises avec deux gobelins.

Frodon restait contre son oncle et commençait à vraiment désespérer; ce qu'il craignait le plus était en train de se dérouler. Il allait tous mourir sous les armes des gobelins. Il ne pouvait plus, absolument rien y faire! Il ferma les yeux en se comprenant plus à Bilbo.

Seulement, un grand cri de bête amena la forêt de la montagne à trembler avec eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, gobelins, nains, elfe, hobbits et regardèrent à leur droite un énorme ours. L'animal sauta sur les créatures disgracieuses -les gobelins-, il les déchira, les croqua, les décapita. Il fut le plus grand soutien des aventuriers et Frodon ne rata pas l'énorme sourire de son oncle. Est-ce que c'était le changeur de peau de l'histoire de Bilbo? En tout cas, il venait de leur sauver la vie.

.

**I**l remonta de la ville en courant. Il avait choisi de si rendre seul, pour vérifier les dires de son oncle. Franchement, il aurait tellement aimé que ce ne soit que calomnies. Ou que Thorïn se trompait, mais non. La ville n'était pas ce qu'il imaginait. Elle était clairement en déperdition par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Il n'y avait rien qui suivait et il se sentait complètement défait devant... ça! Il se passa une main sur la bouche alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs royaux. Il ne se sentait pas d'aller voir l'ex-roi maintenant. Il avait eu tort, il avait douté de lui. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il avait insinué été vrai.

Fili ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de son cadet. Il remarqua à ce moment même que sa respiration était complètement erratique et qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à la calmer. Il entra comme-ci s'était sa propre chambre et regarda dans la sombre pièce -c'était un truc entre Thorïn et Kili et il devait pas savoir c'est ça? Qu'on ouvre ses rideaux! Il finit trouver la tête de son frère et se rapprocha de lui. Doucement, il se laissa tomber contre le mur à côté de son fraternel.

Kili sursauta et remarqua enfin que quelqu'un était arrivé dans son antre. Et surtout, il remarqua que cette personne était son frère. Doucement, il eut un petit sourire et se mit contre le blond pour avoir un peu de chaleur. Il ferma les yeux, faible, véritablement. Il n'avait pas récupéré toute son énergie, et sa bonne humeur manquante n'y aidait pas. C'était courant que son frère vienne lui rendre visite, et il appréciait toujours l'avoir à ses côtés. C'était rassurant, il se sentait d'un coup plus en sécurité et son morale n'était jamais aussi haut en ce moment.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que son frère n'avait pas bougé et observait une dalle d'un air sombre. Il lui prit la main et le regarda inquiet:

''..?'' essaya de parler Kili pour demander ce qu'il se passait à son aîné... mais rien ne sortit.

Le nain blond se tourna vers lui et soupira. Il posa sa tête sur celle de son cadet. Il soupira et joua avec une des mèches noires. Les yeux des deux frères se croisèrent. Kili essayait de faire passer ses inquiétudes à travers son regard. Et il y arrivait. Toutefois, Fili n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il avait vu, pas tout de suite. Il passa un bras autours des épaules du plus jeune et le prit tendrement contre lui.

''… ça va aller Kili, c'est juste...''

Il le serra un peu plus et comme pour se sentir un peu mieux dans son cocon, le brun se laissa faire et se colla même un peu plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard et le petit brun savait que son frère allait finir par parler. Il fallait juste le temps, et l'acceptation. Il lui prit une de ses tresses et joua avec comme Fili avait jouait avec une de ses mèches un peu avant. Il lui tira pour le faire avancer et le blond grogna.

''D'accord! D'accord!'' il regarda la moue de son petit frère et finit par rire tendrement: ''Je vais parler... Mais, c'est juste que... Notre oncle m'a dit que le … la ville... enfin Erebor...''

La tête impatiente de Kili le coupa et il déglutit pour soupirer et refaire sa phrase en entière:

''Notre oncle m'a fait comprendre qu'Erebor n'était pas devenu ce que nous avions prévu et que rien n'avait été fait comme nous l'aurions fait... La ville est une épave et le palais semble être toujours voir plus glorieux. Donc, l'argent est resté à l'intérieur des couloirs royaux, et n'a pas été utilisé pour le peuple qui a de plus en plus faim dehors... Notre oncle avait raison Kili, nous allons devoir nous battre...''

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Les mêmes inquiétudes que son frère passèrent. Bien-sûr, lui aussi eut du mal à y croire. C'est pour ça que Fili ne parla pas pendant un moment, il le laissait réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre comme il l'avait fait avant lui. Mais Kili avait une croyance presque religieuse dans les mots de son frère, il ne tarda donc pas à hocher la tête et à baisser les yeux, attristé, et... déjà en train de penser au futur. Il devait songer que bientôt ils allaient se devoir d'être opérationnels et en pleine forme. Seulement le jeune nain avait besoin de temps. Il devait accepter le fait qu'il ne soit pas mort, qu'il ait encore une vie... Et surtout, il devait accepter ce monde et les rides que tous avaient pris. Il aurait peut-être un but dans cette remontée d'Erebor... Il s'accepterait dans ce présent..?

''Tu as accepté bien vite Kee...''

Kili redressa le visage vers son frère et lui offrit un fier sourire. Oui, il avait toujours été l'audacieux des deux. Cette révolution ne lui faisait pas peur. Ils seraient aux côtés de leur oncle, une fois encore. Et pour Erebor.

.

**B**ilbo souriait grandement. Beorn était venu les secourir, prévenu par leurs amis les aigles de la venue des nains et du hobbit. Il avait fini par les retrouver dans la montagne, mais attaqués par des gobelins. Alors, bien sûr, il s'était précipité à leur secours et ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous marchant vers la maison du changeur de peau. Il leur fallait marcher encore une petite journée, et le lendemain, il dormirait dans la maison claire de l'homme. Le hobbit blond savait à quel point cela sera réconfortant pour son neveu. Le pauvre était un ami du confort, il s'en voulait vraiment de n'avoir pu faire autrement que de le guider vers ces contrées, et même après chez les nains. Mais il avait besoin de _le _voir. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était vraiment là, dans ce monde et non à patienter avec ses ancêtres aux côtés d'Aülée.

Il profita d'ailleurs ce soir, que tous se furent endormis et l'ait assigné à la garde pour se mettre dans un petit coin un peu plus tranquille. Il sortit de sa poche droite la lettre que le voyage avait heureusement épargnée. Il la déplie comme le plus grand des trésors. Il prit une respiration, mais il lui en fallut encore une dizaine pour prendre son courage et l'ouvrir une deuxième fois.

Doucement il commença à la lire:

_De Thorïn Ecu-de-chène, ancien Roi sous la Montagne_

_A Bilbo Sacquet, Cul-de-sac, Hobbiton dans la Comté._

_Cher ami, Bilbo, Maître Sacquet,_

_ Je ne sais encore comment vous appelez et cela montre bien que cette lettre m'est d'une dureté épouvantable à l'écriture. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous nommer ami après ce que je vous ai dit. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous nommer Maître Sacquet car cela paraîtrait que ce soit à un inconnu que je parle. Bilbo est donc la meilleure option et seulement, il ne représente pas assez car il est votre nom et donc ce par quoi tout le monde peut vous appelez. Je ne serai donc pas une exception. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, alors je vous nommerai Bilbo._

_ J'en suis encore à me demander si je fais bien d'écrire et surtout d'envoyer cette lettre. Elle est timide, elle est sincère aussi. Et ce n'est pas ma première tentative de surplus; il ne faut pas me juger pour ça, depuis que je suis revenu dans ce monde je suis faible et j'ai autant de mal avec le corps que l'esprit. C'est souvent dans la faiblesse du premier que votre image et les bons moments me viennent mais c'est avec le second que je me vois vous rejeter pour un caillou qui au final n'aura pour bonne cause que de m'avoir ramené souffrir à nouveau dans les Terres du Milieu._

_ Cela vous étonne peut-être, que ce soit votre image et non celle d'un autre qui hante mes peurs et les cauchemars de mes nuits. Il est vrai pourtant que j'ai à m'excuser, plus que tout, je me dois de m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit. Je l'ai déjà fait alors que la mort ouvrait ses bras pour me ramener au pays, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Je ne pouvais affronter votre colère et vos remontrances justifiés. Alors, même si cela reste une fuite que de m'y employer à travers cette lettre, je m'excuse et souhaite à nouveau, Bilbo, vous avoir pour ami._

_ Et une fois encore, je mens car dans mon esprit, il y a bien plus qu'une simple excuse, je souhaiterai vous revoir, je souhaiterai vous dire combien vous m'avez été du secours du plus important. Sans vous, jamais Erebor n'aurait été reprise, sans vous jamais je n'aurai pu être fier de mon nom. Alors, je vous dois aussi des remerciements._

_ Il faut rajouter encore une chose à cela, et de là, elle est la plus secrète et la moins à même de vous faire un jour revenir au près de moi. _

_ Car voyez-vous Bilbo, vous avez atteint quelque chose qu'encore personne avant vous n'avez atteint. Vous avez gravi bien plus que la montagne silencieuse. Vous avez battu plus imposant qu'un dragon. Vous avez eu ce qu'aucun trésor n'avait pensé un jour avoir entre ses pièces. Vous avez la haine d'une grandes parties des naines contre vous -car oui elles existent. Vous avez pris la forteresse et garder en voleur, mon affection et mon coeur. _

_ C'est à ma mort que je l'ai compris. Et c'est à mon réveil que je vous ai d'abord haï pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes la seule image qui peut calmer mes maux de têtes, affreux et sans fin. Vous êtes la personne qui m'entoure quand j'ose à dormir. Je pense à vous bien plus que je ne le devrais et étrangement c'est presque comme si ce n'était pas un idéal que j'imagine; non c'est bien vous, comme vous êtes avec vos mimiques et votre mauvais caractère._

_ Je ne suis plus Roi sous la Montagne. Je suis pas en quête d'un royaume. Toutefois, je rêve à un jour vous revoir marcher à mes côtés pour vous faire visiter toutes les splendides salles des couloirs royaux d'Erebor._

_Que jamais vous ne m'oubliez, Bilbo_

_Égoïstement, Thorïn_

Bilbo prit une énorme respiration. Il sentait ses larmes coulaient sans arriver à les arrêter et il avait arrêté de respirer lors des deux paragraphes. Il chercha son mouchoir -qu'il n'avait pas oublié cette fois- et essaya de calmer les gouttes qui tombaient de ses yeux. Mais, rien n'y faisait, il n'y pouvait rien, il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Et c'était à la fois de joie et d'inquiétude. Ses sentiments... Ô Yavanna ses sentiments étaient partagés! Il était aimé par le plus grand roi que les nains avaient connus depuis de si longues années... Il n'en revenait pas. Seulement, derrière son bonheur euphorique... Il voyait bien la faiblesse de Thorïn, son écriture n'était pas toujours totalement lisible et il y avait certains gribouillis, sans parler de l'écriture... Le grand nain devait être exténué... et il avait tout de même pris le temps, et l'espérance... d'écrire cette lettre.

Le Hobbit n'arriva pas à calmer ses pleurs et finalement, il s'endormit comme ça, les bras croisés sur lettre.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Oya,**_

_**Un autre chapitre en avance :)! Enfin, ce chapitre a été un peu dure à écrire pour certain moment, surtout que je ne veux pas donner toutes les informations toutes suites mais je pense en avoir donner assez pour vous faire réfléchir à pas mal d'hypothèses! Voilà, voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça plaira! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci à**__** BaKamy3, Julindy, Mana2702 et Sharaa pour leur commentaire!**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Frodon<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

**I**l y avait une raison. Il y avait une autre raison que cet stupide or qui semblait être la vérité de tout dans cette cité. Les trésors n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère mais il ne devait pas tout diriger; et il ne dirigeait presque plus rien du tout.

Pourtant Dïs se trouvait entre ses deux fils et son frère à écouter les plus âgés -vu que le cadet ne pouvait parler- blablater avec croyance sur leur connaissance de toute la pensée de Daïn. Mais ils n'en savaient pas assez, et presque par honneur, elle ne leur dira rien tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas compris. Ils accusaient Daïn de ne pas avoir su gérer le royaume d'Erebor comme il l'aurait fallut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fallut faire? Aucun doute son Filou et Thorïn auraient pu lui répondre, mais dans la pratique? La montagne commençait à peine à se relever, elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite que sa famille visionnaire l'imaginait!

La seule chose qu'elle pensait comme ses fils et son frère c'est que cet or n'était pas pour la famille royale mais bien pour le peuple d'Erebor. Et plus que tout, elle pensait que cet argent devrait être partagé entre les royaumes nains. Car, de par ses correspondances, elle savait que l'avarice de son cousin avait touché son propre fils Thorïn III, qui avait la tutelle des Monts de fer le temps que la cité d'Erebor se suffise à elle-même. L'héritier de Daïn était un gamin ingénieux et réfléchi; c'est pour ça qu'elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer sa cité. Mais au vu d'Erebor, il devait être vrai que Thorïn III -ou juste Thorïnou- n'arrivait pas, lui aussi, à se débarrasser des gobelins, nourrir son peuple et à se séparer de ses richesses. C'était comme-ci cette partie de la famille était touchée par une quelconque malédiction.

Ou peut-être que les montagnes se battaient pour garder leurs dirigeants avec eux. Les montagnes de fer n'avaient que la branche de Daïn; mais pour la montagne silencieuse, n'avait-t-elle pas reconnu Thorïnichou et ses fils?

Voilà où elle en était dans ses réflexions quand finalement Kili -Kilulu de son surnom- tira une des tresses de son frère, les sourcils froncés. Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler mais il se baladait depuis quelques jours avec un ensemble de feuilles reliées et une plume dont on avait ingénieusement ajouté un réservoir à encre. Il pouvait ainsi communiquer en cas de grandes nécessités. Et c'est ce qu'il semblait être le cas actuellement:

''_Arrêtez de préparer une guerre! On devrait d'abord parler à Daïn! De plus, s'il nous a réveillés c'est qu'il devait bien vouloir nous redonner le trône, non?_''

Cela eut bien fait de faire taire Thorïn et Fili et de les envoyer en réflexion. Dïs retenait un petit rire, elle était bien fière de son plus jeune fiston. Il avait été le seul à penser un peu, et surtout à ne pas donner tort à Daïny sans écouter de raison. Il n'était pourtant pas sensé être celui qui réfléchissais. Elle réalisa que Kili était vraiment intelligent et que sa stratégie s'affinerait avec l'âge, il deviendra un consort parfait pour Filou.

Dïs s'avança vers les garçons avec son petit sourire bien à elle. Elle avait un sacré caractère mais elle savait aussi attendre le bon moment pour parler. Et ce bon moment, il semblait être là.

''Thorïn, Fili, comme vous y a fait penser Kilulu, avant de songer à juger Daïny et à le condamner. Il serait peut-être bon de lui prêter une oreille pour connaître sa façon de voir les choses et de s'expliquer au vu de l'état d'Erebor et des Monts de fer.''

Les trois nain regardèrent la dernière en se demandant si vraiment il avait fallu sa présence pour qu'ils arrivent à penser librement. C'est cela, ils avaient une fois encore trouvé l'or au cœur de leur réflexion. Et celui qui y avait le mieux résister c'est Kili. Le jeune nain se sentit alors franchement centre de l'attention. Il leur fit un grand sourire fier et surtout content d'être le seul rescapé de la remontrance de Dïs.

''Attendez,'' ordonna Thorïn d'un seul coup alors qu'il remarqua un petit truc dans les mots de sa sœur: ''Pourquoi as-tu parlé des Monts de Fer? Ne sont-t-ils pas sous la tutelle de Thorïn III?''

La naine sursauta et cette fois se fut elle qui se retrouva observée. Elle grogna en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Maintenant, elle était obligée d'en parler et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Avec cela, ils allaient être encore plus persuadés que Daïn et tout les autres de cette branche se faisaient envoûter par l'or ou tout autre malédiction. Elle soupira, véritablement observée par sa famille.

''D'après ce que me disent certaines lettres... Elles ne sont pas sous si bonne tutelle. Thorïnou semble faire comme son père à Erebor...''

Kili nota quelque chose sur son carnet et tous eurent la bonne idée de ne pas le couper ou de ne pas parler avant.

''_Il y a forcément une chose que nous ne savons pas, une explication, n'importe quoi... Mais Daïn ne nous aurait pas ramené et Thorïn est un digne héritier._''

Pour lui-même, Kili pensa qu'il était de toute façon le pire héritier qu'avait pu compter la lignée des Dùrin; et son cousin germain était depuis toujours aussi parfait dans sa destinée que son frère aîné. Eux, ils seraient à jamais voulus, et regretté du peuple. Il pouvait faire des erreurs. Lui n'en avait jamais eu le droit. Il ne méritait pas de revenir sur cette terre alors qu'il n'avait pu ni sauver son roi, ni son premier héritier et en plus il en était mort.

Fili posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et ça le fit sursauter. Il le regarda comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait à se faire gronder.

''Tu es le plus sage de nous trois aujourd'hui Kee!''

Son autre épaule se fit prendre en otage par son oncle et il tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. Il commençait par être vraiment perturbé là.

''Fili a parfaitement raison! Tu me surprends Kili, mais c'est une bonne chose.''

Thorïn ne parlait pas beaucoup, et encore moins pour encourager ou donner un compliment. Il avait une tendance à tout garder pour lui-même. A vrai dire, c'était un nain très silencieux. Alors cette petite parole réchauffait le cœur du jeune nain et il déglutit alors qu'un sourire timide grandissait sur son visage. Il ne regardait pas son frère, ni son oncle, préférant la dalle craquelée sur le sol mais son visage prouvait que les petites attentions l'avaient touché. Il serra dans sa main son bloc de feuilles alors que la conversation reprenait.

''Nous devrions discuter avec Daïn.

-Si vous le faites, faites-le en privé d'abord... Nous ne devons pas affoler le peuple, surtout que vous êtes toujours morts à leurs yeux...''

Bha ouaip, pensa Kili pour qui s'était bien imprégné de cette idée. Ha...oups, réalisèrent Thorïn et Fili. Dïs se mit à rire devant les têtes des aînés. Elle leur tapota le dos et sourit:

''Vous inquiétez pas Thorïnoumoute, Filouchou: on va vous déclarer dans pas longtemps! Vous marchez, vous battez, parlez, pensez. Vous pouvez reprendre votre place.''

Kili observa son oncle et son frère bomber leur torse inconsciemment en songeant à reprendre leur place. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire. Ils étaient morts depuis 10 ans, ils ne faisaient plus partis de ce monde. Avaient-t-ils vraiment une place à reprendre?

''Mais avant,'' Dïs avait commencé à prendre sa voix sévère et tout les hommes se placèrent en position d'écoute, militairement: ''Vous allez parler à Daïn au repas de famille ce soir.''

Les trois garçons ne purent qu'accepter. L'autorité de Dïs était légendaire. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Thorïn commença à se sentir mal. La migraine revenait le hanter. Il soupira, c'était vraiment gênant. Sa sœur lui proposa de quitter les appartements de son neveu pour y rejoindre les siens et se reposer pour ce soir. L'ex-roi se fit donc accompagner jusqu'à son lit. Kili et Fili se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Fili regarda son frère lâcher un soupir et s'asseoir sur le lit. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, silencieusement.

''Tu nous as vraiment aidé sur le coup Kee...''

Le cadet tourna la tête vers son grand-frère et fut légèrement choqué puis heureux du visage de Fili. Son aîné le fixait avec des yeux pétillants de fierté et d'affection et surtout un véritable sourire. Kili était sur qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais ce genre de sourire n'avait pas disparu de ses lèvres seulement mais celles du blond aussi. Si c'était l'idée que bientôt il redeviendrait un héritier qui lui rendait sa joie, le brun ferait tout pour le voir à côté de son oncle sur le trône. Le bonheur de sa famille était la priorité pour le garçon, et si reprendre un trône les rendait heureux, il se donnerait à fond pour eux: c'était sa notion de la loyauté.

Il se redressa et sans vraiment y avoir pensé, il prit son frère dans ses bras; il essaya de parler, de lui dire qu'il allait l'aider à redevenir le fier prince qu'il avait été. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que le sourire soit pour sa santé qui s'améliorait: Kili ne se donnait pas autant d'importance. Il ne s'en donnait même pas du tout. Fili le serra un instant, puis ils se lâchèrent. Il restait une heure avant le dîner...

.

**I**l n'avait pas imaginé cette soirée ainsi, ni les quelques jours qui suivirent cette soirée. A vrai dire, Frodon n'aurait même jamais imaginé que quelqu'un raconte mieux une histoire que son oncle et pourtant, il s'était retrouvé tout droit face à cette réalité. Il ne s'était pas ennuyer du tout! Il avait eu vent d'aventures qu'il n'avait jamais connues ni entendues contées! Il avait suivit les discours du changeur de peau avec des yeux parfaitement éblouis, son âme d'enfant avait été profondément touché par les morts -il en avait même pleuré-! Il avait aussi pu en savoir un peu plus avec Legolas. Ils avaient discuté ensemble un bon petit moment. Il avait appris que l'elfe était véritablement très très trèèèès vieux pour une vie hobbite alors que pour celle elfique, il était véritablement jeune.

Le petit Frodon s'était complètement redressé devant cette information et avait paru choqué un long moment avant de lui demander ouvertement pourquoi il n'avait pas de cheveux blancs dans ce cas. Bilbo en avait recraché sa soupe sur le pauvre Ori et son livre.

''Oups...

-Je ne vous pardonne pas,'' avait sèchement lancé Ori outré mais amusé.

Legolas avait alors expliqué au jeune hobbit tout ce qu'il ne savait pas au sujet des elfes. Finalement Frodon s'était endormi sur les genoux du blond et ils en furent tous plus ou moins soulagé. Ils devaient y aller tôt le lendemain, la route n'était pas forcément des plus courtes. Il avait cette fois, certes, un guide vers le palais du roi de Mirkwood mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que ce serait plus simple de s'y rendre. Beorn avait doucement soulevé le petit Sacquet pour le déposer sur une banquette confortable, il l'avait ensuite couvert et s'était retourné vers les adultes:

''Vous allez de nouveau passer par la forêt...?'' il ne leur avait pas encore posé cette question.

Bilbo se redressa pour se poser à côté de son neveu alors que Legolas lui prenait sa place à la table. Le changeur de peau restait fixé sur eux et attendait que l'un des membres du groupe ne lui parle. Il avait reconnu le prince elfe mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas à lui de dire qu'il en était ainsi. Il voulait l'entendre des nains et du hobbit.

''Nous avons un guide cette fois, affirma Balïn en buvant un verre de son lait au miel, ou miel au lait, il se demandait pour le coup.

-Ha vraiment? Et qui est-ce?''

Les nains se regardèrent en se demandant s'ils avaient le droit de le révéler ou pas. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait rien qui interdisait qu'un prince aille rencontrer son père mais pour une raison obscure, ils n'en parlaient pas. Finalement se fut Bilbo, qui comme le maniaque qu'il ne cessait d'être avait remis en place _correctement_ la couverture de son neveu, qui parla:

''C'est notre prince elfe. Il nous accompagne pour rendre visite à son père le Roi de Mirkwood.''

Beorn regarda le hobbit et il se dit qu'il n'avait, il y a dix ans, absolument pas fait un mauvais choix en mettant sa confiance dans ce semi-homme. Il tiqua toute fois:

''Merci pour cette précision, mais pourriez-vous cesser de toujours tout remettre à sa place de façon si rectiligne...?''

Le hobbit blond rougit et s'excusa rapidement avant d'annoncer qu'il allait dormir et qu'ils feraient mieux de tous en faire de même. Les nains lui obéirent naturellement. Depuis les passages avec le dragon, ses amis avaient toujours étés très disciplinés sous ses ordres soufflés. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils lui étaient si dociles, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Bilbo était le seul à pouvoir remettre à sa place Thorïn et c'était une très bonne chose.

Il se retourna sur sa propre banquette à côté de son neveu et ferma les yeux. Il entendait Ori et Balïn se coucher sur les leur puis Legolas qui venait d'aider pour les dernières taches en faire de même. Beorn sortit pour faire ses habituels tours d'ourson. C'était le moment que tout les soirs le blond attendait. Il sortait la lettre de Thorïn. Il la dépliait doucement après sa aussi douce sortie de l'enveloppe. Et là, il la relisait mots pour mots. Lui-même se traitait d'amoureux transi ou de stupide tourtereau, ou même de romantique raté. Pourtant, il était absolument touché et charmé par cette lettre. Elle lui donnait tellement d'espoir. Il y avait de la vie, comme il y avait de l'amour. Il allait revoir l'ancien roi... et ils allaient pouvoir enfin se l'avouer en face, s'aimaient pour de bon et peut-être construire quelque chose? Qu'il était bon de rêver...

''Mon oncle...? Vous l'avez finalement lue?'' bailla le jeune hobbit.

Bilbo passa sa main sur les cheveux de Frodon tendrement. Il lui caressa le crâne et lui embrassa le front. Il le rendormit rapidement, depuis longtemps cette stratégie comprise. Il replia la lettre et la rangea quand Beorn revient de ses rondes. Il souriait un peu béatement mais qu'y pouvait-t-il réellement? Il s'endormit à son tour, bercés par les souvenirs de Thorïn. Demain il devrait galoper un certain moment. Leur repos à tous était nécessaire.

.

**L**es repas dit ''familiaux'' étaient une tradition chez les Dùrins. Au lieu de tous mangeait dans leurs chambres ou même dans la même pièce mais à des heures complètement différente. Cette fois-là, et tout les mardis depuis le ''réveil'' en particulier, un repas spécialement entre descendant du trône était fait. Évidement, aucun membre du conseil ou même autre personne du peuple n'était convié, Thorin et ses neveux restant malgré tout des morts on ne les montrait pas. Bombur et ses assistants se surpassaient malgré tout à chaque fois. Ils préparaient des énormes buffets: porcs caramélisés, poulets à la crème avec ses petits champignons, canards avec ses petits légumes et sa purée de pommes de terre, poissons en filet avec son zeste de citron et sa sauce provençale. Tout semblait vraiment incroyable quand on passait devant. Mais si on revenait une ou deux heures plus tard c'est les desserts qui semblaient des merveilles. Chacun semblait être une statue: cela pouvait être un assortiment de choux, ou un cake à trois étages couvert par un glaçage multicolore. C'était une situation qui se répétait tout les mardis et c'était toujours dans une ambiance joyeuse et pleine de vie.

Sauf... Cette fois-là... et les quelques tentatives d'après...

''_ASSEZ!_'' Un verre s'effondra sur le sol.

Toute la pièce s'arrêta de parler. Dïs s'enfonça dans son siège, vite suivit par ses enfants. Les deux cousins étaient comme souvent l'un à côté de l'autre mais il n'y avait plus aucun sourire entre eux. Daïn avait le regard ferme, furieux, il était celui qui avait crié. Mais en face, le nain aux yeux bleus n'avait pas perdu sa froideur. Ils se dévisageaient pôlairement, aucun doute ils parlaient du trône d'Erebor. Thorïn ramassa les débris du verre, vu qu'aucun serviteur n'osaient approcher. Il comprenait, lui et son cousin avaient un échange de regard noir puissant, que peu pouvaient soutenir. L'actuel roi d'Erebor tremblait de rage, milles choses hurlant dans sa tête.

''Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais me demander ça Thorïn.''

Le brun haussa un sourcil, il se releva en soupirant furieux.

''Et moi que je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies envisagé que je ne le demande pas.''

Fili observa du coin de l'œil sa mère et son frère paniquer légèrement. On ne peut pas attendre que deux nains aussi têtus ne parlent calmement. Seulement, il le fallait: se battre n'était la solution. Selon comment se dérouleraient les cinq prochaines minutes, il allait devoir les retenir et ce serait violent. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il se serait passé si Bilbo aurait été là pour les guider. Il savait que Thorïn aurait été moins direct et plus sage avec le hobbit à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas ce qui les liait; mais il voulait franchement que le petit apparaisse dans un POUF sonore là, maintenant tout de suite. Il déglutit quand Daïn agrippa le col de Thorïn. Ils ne bougèrent plus d'un pouce, leur regard figeait.

''Tu veux me voler _mon _trône?

-C'est mon dût Daïn. Je ne te vole pas, je te demande de me redonner _le_ trône.''

De rage, le roi souleva à son tour son cousin, il le plaqua contre le mur brutalement.

''Tu n'as plus rien dans ce monde Thorïn! Tu n'es rien! Tu es sensé être mort! Tu es **mort**!''

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il déglutit et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il rouvrit ses yeux douloureusement. Alors c'était comme ça? Il n'avait effectivement rien à faire ici, et il n'avait toujours pas défini lui-même s'il était heureux ou non de son retour. Une chose de sûre: Daïn ne voulait pas d'eux ici. Thorïn sentit la colère monter en lui. Ils étaient en vie, lui et ses neveux, et ils savaient que c'était Balïn et l'actuel roi qui les avaient ramenés. S'ils ne voulaient pas d'eux, bon sang à quoi ça avait bien servi! Il agrippa à son tour le col de son cousin et l'envoya aussi brutalement contre le mur.

''SI TU NE VOULAIS PAS DE MOI, TU N'AURAIS PAS DU ME RAMENER! NI MOI, NI EUX!''

Et il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qui était les eux. Et c'est à ce moment aussi que Fili se rendit compte de l'état de son petit-frère. Kili ne semblait plus respirer. Il restait totalement immobile et son visage ne bougeait plus que par quelques mouvements de paupière. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais elles ne tombaient pas Fili mit sa main sur son épaule et lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le second héritier n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Il était véritablement paralysé. Toutefois, tout son corps tremblait, ses membres se serraient. Il était crispé comme une corde qui allait lâcher.

''Ce n'est pas ça Thorïn! Je suis bien évidement heureux de vous revoir et de vous voir en vie! Mais je ne peux pas! Je ne te donnerai pas mon trône!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches? As-tu fait mon erreur? Es-tu fou de nos trésors?

-TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN!''

Kili trembla encore plus et cette fois, ses larmes coulèrent. Fili se redressa, il pensait avoir compris ce qu'il arrivait au jeune nain. Il prit un verre et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce s'écraser sur le mur à côté des deux nains adultes. Il avait laissé sa main faire des caresses reposantes à l'épaule de son cadet mais ses yeux étaient pires que les orbes des deux autres. Dïs n'avait toujours pas osé bougé; ainsi que les serviteurs, il l'énervait.

''Arrêtez de vous battre ou sortez!'' Il se reprit: ''Non en fait, sortez tous! Que personne ne reste ici!''

Et enfin, Dïs réagit, elle agrippa les deux aînés de la famille et les amena à l'extérieur. Elle hurla pour congédier tout le monde. La dispute continuait toujours à l'extérieur et ni Daïn, ni Thorïn ne lâchaient le morceau. Pour le brun, Daïn n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui rendre son trône. Et la seule excuse qui se pourrait accepter serait une chose cachée dont il n'avait pas été informée. Sa colère ne se calmerait pas mais elle serait changeante. Il lui en voudrait de lui cacher quelque chose, assez importante qu'il devait garder le trône. Ils finirent par partir chacun de leur côté, sans réussir par s'étendre, ni même s'écouter. Dïs finit par retourner dans ses appartements après son dernier ordre de rangement.

Dans la salle, Fili essayait de calmer un Kili qui était maintenant persuadé à 100% qu'il n'aurait pas dût exister dans cette réalité. Le nain blond serra contre lui son petit frère et lui murmura doucement de se calmer. Il fit le plus possible pour le calmer. C'était la première fois que Kili faisait une crise de tétanie, et ce n'était pas la dernière fois. Fili mit plus d'une heure à calmer son frère.

.

**B**eorn les accompagna le lendemain jusqu'au début de la forêt sombre. Il leur donna des consignes malgré la présence de Legolas. Il sourit en les voyant partir. Il avait confiance en eux et était des plus persuadés que rien ne leur arriverait. Par contre, Frodon n'était pas aussi optimiste. Il avait véritablement peur de ses arbres incroyablement sombres et de la verdure qui avait cette impression de mort autours de lui. Il se tenait toujours à son oncle, se sentant plus en sécurité avec lui. Surtout maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de poney. Il soupira:

''O-on doit vraiment rentrer là-dedans?''

Évidement, le petit enfant avait peur. Comme toujours, il avait peur de l'inconnu et se méfier fortement de tout ce que les autres pouvaient lui confier. On lui avait dit qu'ils ne se feraient pas attaquer par des orcs, et ils s'étaient fait attaqués. Alors bon, si on lui disait qu'il ne devait rien craindre, il en craignait deux fois plus. Mais Legolas le prit sur ses épaules à nouveau:

''J'ai passé mon enfance et une bonne partie de ma vie dans cette forêt, je sais où nous devons aller... Tu me fais confiance?''

Frodon se tient à nouveau à l'elfe et haussa un sourcil en se demanda s'il pouvait réellement croire dans son ami. Il avait peur que quelque chose d'autre arrive. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait revenir à la Comté tout seul... Il mourrait en route, et en plus cela ferait de la peine à son oncle. Il devait prendre sur soi et avancer à nouveau... Paraissait-t-il Erebor n'était pas loin... Il soupira et hocha la tête en répondant:

''Oui, je te fais confiance... Mais tu viens d'ici?''

Legolas hocha à son tour la tête. Il eut un petit sourire et expliqua sa situation à l'enfant:

''Je suis le prince de Mirkwood mais... Mon père et moi ne sommes pas tout à fait en accord en ce moment même.

-Pourquoi? Demanda curieux Frodon alors qu'ils entraient dans la dense forêt.

-Disons que je ne partage pas certaines de ses décisions bien trop autoritaires. Et pour éviter que nos hommes ne voient nos conflits, il m'a ordonné de partir chez le seigneur Elrond et j'ai finalement commencé à parfaire l'éducation d'un grand homme.''

Cette fois Bilbon et les autres tendirent une oreille à l'elfe. Un grand homme? Ils se demandaient bien quel homme serait assez honorant pour qu'on fasse son éducation aux côtés des elfes. Ils savaient le seigneur Elrond juste et généreux, mais de là à prendre sous son aile un humain et à le faire progresser par un prince elfe... Il y avait un monde -voir deux-. Pourtant ils n'osaient pas en demander plus. Même le jeune hobbit n'en demanda pas plus. Ils continuaient juste à avancer dans la grande forêt en suivant chaque pas de l'elfe.

Arriva un moment où Legolas s'arrêta brusquement. Il déposa Frodon devant lui et le fit retourner à son oncle. Il soupira et annonça:

''Bonjour Tauriel, tu es venue nous accueillir?

-Bonjour Prince Legolas, je venais vous accueillir plus que vos a-... compagnons?''

L'elfe blond sourit, mais c'était quelque chose de plutôt sévère.

''Ils sont avec moi, peux-tu nous amener à mon père?''

La belle elfe intimida fortement Frodon. Comme Legolas et les autres elfes, elle avait une très belle beauté. Mais elle semblait plus sauvage, plus... intense? Elle avait aussi l'air plus libre de son destin que tout les autres de son espèce qu'il avait rencontrés. Et malgré sa mauvaise volonté, elle accepta de les conduire dans le domaine du roi de Mirkwood, Tranduil.

.

** D**ïs observa son frère derrière le rideau. C'était légèrement comique à expliquer. Cela se déroulait comme-ci une pièce de théâtre publique allait se faire. Ils avaient installé une estrade au beau milieu du peuple, et on leur avait alors demandé de patienter pour la nouvelle royale. Daïn n'avait rien pu dire, ils en avaient totalement le droit. Il n'était pourtant pas arrangé par la situation et autant Thorïn, que Fili, que Kili, que Dïs, le savait. Dawlin était devant le rideau, c'était lui qui se retrouvait à réciter le long discours de leur récit, du récit de la compagnie d'Ecu-de-chêne. Tout le monde le connaissait, mais personne ne savait encore pour la suite.

Kili se plaça contre son frère, il tremblait nerveusement, pire que les autres. En même temps, comme s'en était rendu compte Fili, son cadet semblait refuser sa nouvelle vie. Peut-être se trouvait-t-il en tort sur un truc. Il n'en savait foutrement rien mais ça l'emmerdait. Sans cacher la vulgarité. Mais Kili restait silencieux, sur toutes ses pensées. Il soupira et serra comme ils le faisaient de plus en plus le brun contre lui. Bien-sûr le plus jeune se cala contre le torse du plus vieux et ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Leur oncle faisait les cent pas et Dïs continuait d'observer le monde en soupirant de plus en plus.

''Kili, Fili... Après ce que nous allons faire... Allez à Dale pour en informer Bard et Thranduil, parlez en amis. Il faut aussi mettre Gandalf au courant.

-Bien...'' répondit dans un souffle Fili, et Kili ne bougea pas.

Le plus jeune voulait encore une fois se calmer autant qu'il le pouvait. Il prit une inspiration et tenta de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il était sur le point d'hurler au monde qu'il vivait. Il avait encore peur d'entendre à nouveaux ces horribles mots. Il avait toujours souhaité vivre, mais avant tout il avait souhaité pouvoir servir à sa famille, à sa dynastie. Ayant raté tout ça dans sa vie antérieur, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Son oncle Daïn, leur sauveur, ne le voulait pas non plus en vie. A quoi servait-t-il? Pourquoi le peuple voudrait de lui? Thorïn était le roi ultime et parfait pour Erebor; quand à son frère, il saura continuer les exploits de leur oncle. Mais lui... Il n'était qu'un nain à l'apparence d'un elfe. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et semblait plus une nuisance qu'autre chose pour sa famille. Alors oui, il se demandait pourquoi on ne l'avait pas laissé rejoindre ses ancêtres dans la salle d'attente aux côtés d'Aülée.

Il sentit son aînée le serrer plus fort contre lui. Cela lui fit relever les yeux et croiser ceux fraternels. Il déglutit. Son cœur avait rebondi dans son torse. Il se sentait mal et à la fois bien dans les bras de son frère. Il avait mal d'être là, et il se sentait bien contre cette présence rassurante. Il s'était toujours senti bien contre son frère... Il prit une inspiration. Évidement, il ne se calma pas.

Thorïn continuait de faire les cent pas. Il ne s'arrêta que quand son nom fut cité. Et ce fut à lui de prendre sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur ses hanches avant d'avancer. Il allait doucement, et finalement quand il passa le rideau... On n'eut jamais connu Erebor aussi calme après la mort du dragon. Tout le peuple le regardait, ils jaugeaient s'il était vrai, s'il était celui qu'il prétendait. Finalement un homme hurla qu'il était faux, qu'il l'avait vu enterré il y a de cela dix ans. Et Thorïn se dit que c'était le moment.

Fili sentait que c'était son tour et il commençait à se stresser lui aussi. Kili le sentit et ferma les yeux. Il devait faire quelque chose pour son frère. Même si lui n'arriverait jamais à faire bonne figure, son fraternel se le devait. Il prit une respiration et essaya de parler. Rien ne vient... Et il en aurait pleurer dans d'autres situations. Mais là il y avait plus important. Il chercha mentalement qu'est-ce qu'y pourrait réconforter son frère. Il regarda de tout les côtés, presque affolé d'être à nouveau inutile. Fili commençait déjà à y aller.

Il le retient alors que dehors Thorïn sortait Orcrist. L'oncle et le plus jeune neveu venait de couper le souffle à leur entourage. Ils se sentaient tout deux fortement intimidants à cet instant, mais aussi particulièrement intimidés. Leur souffle commençait à manquer ils se demandaient s'ils arriveraient jusqu'au bout de leur tâche. L'un devait prouver sa véracité au peuple, l'autre sa confiance. Ils avaient besoin de soutient. Thorïn le trouva chez Dwalïn et Kili chez Dïs. Les bruns prirent à nouveau leur respiration.

Au même moment, Thorïn sortit l'Arckenstone et Kili embrassa le front de son frère.

.

.

.

.

.

_Et l'histoire appelée vie continua..._


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Oya,**_

_**Voilà la suite, j'avoue mettre vraiment amusé sur ce chapitre. En fait j'écris comme un chat, tout calme, tout tranquille puis d'un coup POUF c'est le quart d'heure folie! Bon j'arrête là mes métaphores dérangeantes... Bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci à**__** Eilonna, Ansofi, BaKamy3, Arya et Mana2702 pour leur commentaire.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Ansofi: Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Merci pour ton commentaire, je vais faire de mon mieux :)**_

_**Arya: Ma couille 8D! Je te remercie de m'avoir corrigé mes chapitres, même si visiblement tu as bien ris! Et pour tes commentaires. Puis... Je vais aussi vite que je peux moi qwq!**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise et d'avoir vos avis -quoi de mieux pour me motiver!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Frodon<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

**I**l se demandait quand bon sang, il allait arrêter d'être ainsi étonné et ravi de ce qu'il trouvait sur sa route. Frodon était parti avec l'intention de revenir le plus rapidement possible, en bon hobbit c'était toujours le cas, il voulait vite rentrer; mais, à force de voir des paysages, des bâtisses et autres incroyables choses... Il devenait curieux. Après bientôt quatre mois de marche, ils ne leur restait plus qu'un petit dernier pour arriver à Erebor. Bien évidement, il savait qu'il lui restait une cité après celle où il se trouvait actuellement pour atteindre le domaine nain. Il commençait à avoir peur de ses réactions et de l'esprit d'aventure qui commençait à naître en lui. Il était un hobbit, voyager n'était pas proscrit mais c'était tout comme. S'il commençait à devenir comme son oncle, lui aussi serait considéré comme étrange, bizarre, associable!

Malgré la beauté de la maison des elfes de Mirkwood, malgré les longs couloirs de nacre, les fruits de saison en abondance de chaque coin, Frodon n'arrivait pas à y trouver une véritable place. C'est cela, il ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Il était dans un endroit bien trop loin de sa maison et ça commençait à véritablement le rendre malade. Il voulait retrouver le trou de hobbit de son oncle. Il ne supportait plus cette vie d'errance. Qu'on le dise lâche! Il n'avait que sept ans et toute la beauté de ces endroits ainsi que l'amabilité des races ne pouvaient le persuader. Il regarda son oncle et se rendit compte qu'il lui en voulait. Ce matin-là, il aurait mieux fait de brûler ses lettres.

Alors qu'il arrivait face au roi de la forêt de Mirkwood, le petit hobbit brun se rendit compte de ce qu'il pensait. Il était égoïste. Il ne pensait qu'à lui dans cette hypothèse, pourtant, ce voyage ne lui causait pas que du tort. Il avait le mal du pays, mais il avait rencontré tellement de bonnes personnes... Il ne devait pas en vouloir à son oncle non plus, Bilbo faisait de son mieux pour tout. Il voulait que son voyage soit, malgré la longueur, des plus confortables. Frodon le voyait bien... Il ne devait pas penser ainsi, Erebor n'était pas loin et là-bas ils pourraient avoir un vrai repos et même des vacances méritées. Peut-être que Legolas lui apprendrait un peu d'elfique?

Frodon serra la main de son oncle tout en regardant fixement le prince elfe; malgré son conflit interne, le petit hobbit s'inquiétait pour son ami.

''Père,'' salua sans plus de distinction le prince.

''Legolas, lui répondit du même ton hautain le roi. Que viens-tu faire dans mon royaume?''

Le jeune hobbit arrêta toutes pensées néfastes à son oncle à cet instant. Il venait de se promettre que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'accepterait qu'une de ses rencontres avec celui qui l'élève, ne finissent ainsi. Le roi des elfes sylvestres et son fils se parlaient presque comme deux étrangers, des connaissances tout au plus... En regardant son oncle, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul choqué dans cette discussion... Et elle débutait à peine.

''Je suis simplement venu vous rencontrer et vous prévenir que je me charge correctement du descendant d'Isildur.

-Tu as fait tout le voyage pour cela?

-Je ne pouvais laisser l'ami des elfes faire son voyage seul.''

Le roi elfe haussa un sourcil et remarqua alors le hobbit blond dans le petit groupe qui s'était placé un peu sur le côté. Il ne souriait toujours pas mais ses traits s'étaient légèrement détendus. Frodon se demanda comment son oncle avait bien pu avoir le pouvoir de calmer un être aussi incroyablement froid et beau que cet être. Peut-être... son oncle lui rappelait-t-il quelqu'un pour avoir à ce point faire remonter les sourcils crispés de cet elfe. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, non. C'était juste Bilbo qui était incroyable.

Il le vit d'ailleurs s'abaissait avec les nains et faire quelques politesses, le pauvre Frodon ne put que suivre à son tour. Il se rendit compte que Balïn et Orï regardaient Legolas avec un air assez inquiétant. Avait-t-il dit quelques choses de déplacé? Frodon songea qu'une fois encore il était trop jeune, et son oncle cachait trop bien ses émotions dans ce genre de moment. Son visage poli n'avait aucune faille, mais la main qui tenait la sienne avait eu un soubresaut... Peut-être lors du nom d'Isildur?

''Bilbo Sacquet de la Comté, je ne pensais jamais vous revoir.

-A vrai dire, moi non plus. Et pourtant je suis là! Sourit le hobbit avec respect malgré le ton jovial.

-J'imagine que vous vous dirigez vers Erebor n'est-ce pas? Les nouvelles me sont arrivées il y a une semaine, mais je ne pensais pas vous voir de sitôt.

-Je pense avoir été prévenu un peu en avance.''

Il était au courant depuis bientôt cinq mois. Le ''un peu'' avait l'air d'être vraiment culotté quand on le savait, mais sûrement qu'il l'utilisait pour ne pas blesser l'honneur du roi elfe.

''Est-ce votre fils?''

Tout les regards convergèrent sur Frodon et il commença à rougir à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas avoir une si grande attention sur lui, et le regard de tout ses elfes étaient particulièrement dérangeants. Il répondit faiblement, mais la pièce résonnait particulièrement pour le laisser dans sa timidité.

''Je suis son neveu... Il m'a adopté majesté.

-Il s'appelle Frodon Sacquet, ses parents sont morts et j'ai choisi de l'élever.''

Thandruil haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça le hobbit n'avait pas abandonné son amour fou pour le roi nain. Il ne s'était pas marié et ne semblait même pas penser à avoir quelqu'un en vu. Quel dommage, bon nombres de tort aurait été évité si ça avait été le cas.

''Vous avez fait une longue route, restez cette nuit. Qu'on prépare la chambre de mon fils et celles des hobbits.''

Legolas et les deux semi-hommes s'étonnèrent de cette remarque. Toutefois les nains ne réagirent pas. Ils avaient déjà été accepté dans le lieu et vu la situation c'était un petit miracle.

''Père, vous ne pouvez pas laisser les nains dormir dehors!

-Legolas, au vu de notre actuel mésentente avec Erebor, je ne leur donnerai pas plus que le sol et une couverture. Les nains dormiront dans la chambre des hobbits mais je ne leur donnerai rien de plus. Après tout, leur roi actuel a menacé mon peuple.

-Pardon?!'' S'exclama Bilbo.

Balïn plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son ami blond et fit signe à Legolas de ne pas plus en demandait.

''Merci à vous roi Thandruil. Nous n'en attendions pas autant.'' Les deux nains firent une courbette: ''Nous restons personnellement à votre service, en espoir que Thorïn reprenne son dut.''

Thandruil hocha la tête et les congédia. Legolas et Bilbo se regardèrent complètement secoués. Ils demandaient bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer à Erebor pour que leur alliance, qui semblait pourtant toute naturelle après la bataille des cinq armées, se brise ainsi. Frodon regarda son oncle traînait tristement des pieds. Il avait perdu son grand sourire. Il n'avait plus cet éclat de joie qui l'avait depuis quelques temps déjà empli de quelque chose d'intense. Il n'était pas malheureux, il venait juste de prendre un sacré choc. Finalement, le petit hobbit se décida à prendre la main de son oncle.

''Mon oncle?'' demanda calmement Frodon.

Bilbo tourna son visage vers le plus petit. Il voyait son visage inquiet et il se rendit compte que pour une fois, sa peine avait passé à travers son visage. Il ne devait pourtant pas montrer ce genre de sentiments au plus petit. A lui aussi, son trou de hobbit manquait. Mais il devait arriver jusqu'à Erebor. Il avait un besoin si puissant de revoir Thorïn, de lui parler, de tout mettre au clair et... et d'avancer vers un futur, peu importe lequel il sera. Il voulait avoir un futur avec la seule personne qui n'avait pas réussi à quitter sa tête. Il voulait arriver à rêver d'autre chose que de finir son livre dans un petit coin de Fondcombe en tournant en boucle son anneau dans sa poche droite. Il avait enfin un véritable espoir en lui.

''Mon oncle... C'est important, j'aimerai une réponse...''

Le blond arrêta de suivre le serviteur elfe qui les guidait. Il fixa son neveu avec calme et en se demandant ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui demandait le plus jeune.

''Pourquoi allons-nous à Erebor...?''

Frodon avait rougit fortement, il savait que cette question était des plus indiscrète. De plus, il se sentait mal de la posait pour à la fois se rassurer mais aussi en vouloir peut-être plus à son oncle de l'avoir amené ici. Il déglutit, et se trouva immédiatement horrible. Pourtant, toutes impression d'avoir fait le mal disparut presque immédiatement en lui. Son oncle avait retrouvé l'étincelle perdue, elle avait même gagné en éclat. Il ne lui semblait jamais avoir vu son oncle aussi lumineux, et ça le rendit heureux. Si c'est pour un sourire comme ça, il ne râlera plus.

''Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Frodon.''

L'enfant se demanda de qui son oncle pouvait bien parler. Puis il se souvient de cette histoire qu'il n'avait que rarement raconté, il se souvient de la fin de l'aventure de son oncle. Ses petits yeux se plissèrent et il comprit.

.

**D**epuis une semaine déjà, Kili et Fili avaient écouté l'ordre de leur oncle de se rendre à Dale pour y prévenir Bard. Ils devaient discuter avec l'ancien passeur des futurs alliances entre Erebor -qu'ils allaient définitivement reprendre- et la ville des hommes. Le tueur de dragon n'avait d'abord pas cru ce que lui avait raconté les sentinelles. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux non plus, et c'est finalement quand Fili lui parla qu'il les crut. Il n'en pleura pas, il ne pratiqua pas l'art du hobbit en s'évanouissant, mais une chaise pour rester présent lui fut tout de même donné. De voir ses deux nains qu'il avait lui-même vu morts, c'était un choc qu'il avait grande peine à dépasser. Il n'arriva pas à leur parler les deux premiers jours de la semaine.

Ce fut le troisième jour qu'il rejoint les appartements qu'il avait confié aux deux nains. Avec Fili, il discuta longtemps. Comme conclut avec son oncle, les dirigeants des royaumes ou seigneurs importants se devaient d'être au courant de la façon dont leur vie avait été sauvée. L'homme eut de très longues minutes de silence avant de finalement concevoir la chose. Sa seconde grande question déstabilisa les deux frères. Elle se trouvait être sur la voix perdue de Kili. Et ils ne pouvaient pas y répondre. Eux-même ne savait pas pourquoi sa voix se trouvait ainsi bloqué.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, puis une nouvelle arriva qui fit autant plaisir à un frère qu'à l'autre. Un des elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood était venu raconté que Balïn, Orï mais aussi Bilbo et une autre personne arriverait le lendemain à Dale. Ses personnes seraient apparemment rejoint le jour d'après par le prince elfe de Mirkwood en personne. Kili avait sauté sur son frère et ce dernier l'avait serré contre lui en sautillant sur place. Il ressemblait à deux enfants impatients de revoir leur ami de vacances qu'ils ne voyaient qu'un fois tout les ans! Et c'était un peu le cas! Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à revoir le hobbit, en tout pas aussi vite!

C'est pour ça que le lendemain, à l'aube, ils se retrouvaient tout deux à sautiller et à échanger de long discours sur ce qu'était devenu le hobbit depuis... Cela faisait dix ans! Il avait forcément pris une ride! Ou plusieurs! En tout cas, il avait une grande hâte de revoir l'ex-cambrioleur pour lui poser milles et une question sur lui et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa vie après cette si incroyable quête. Aider à reconquérir Erebor! Ce n'était pas rien! Ils attendirent toutefois que le soleil soit bien haut dans le ciel avant de voir arriver la petite troupe. Kili secoua brusquement son frère qui commençait à s'endormir. Fili se redressa d'un bon et son sourire traversa tout le diamètre de son visage:

''Bilbo! Balïn! Orï!''

Bien évidement le blond fut le seul à hurler mais ils se jetèrent à deux sur leur plus petit camarade. Le hobbit tomba en arrière sous le poids des deux garçons. Il avait d'abord été profondément choqué. Puis il s'était mordu la lèvre. Et finalement il avait pleuré et rit en les serrant autant qu'il pouvait. Ils étaient vraiment là, ils étaient vraiment en vie. Fili & Kili se rendirent finalement compte qu'ils écrasaient le plus jeune mais il les retient contre lui et les serra encore plus fort.

''Pas question! Vous ne partez plus! Ni l'un ni l'autre!''

Cela fit rougir les deux nains mais peu importe. Kili surtout, il fut particulièrement heureux de voir que Bilbo semblait aussi heureux de les revoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il sentit une pointe de confiance en lui remonter dans son cœur. Le Hobbit avait depuis quelques temps déjà, semblait un véritablement exemple pour le brun. Il le considérait presque comme un modèle de courage et de logique. Qui avec un corps aussi frêle aurait pu faire de si incroyables choses? Alors entendre et comprendre qu'ils avaient manqué au petit homme au point qu'il en fasse actuellement une crise de pleur. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait capable de tout. Et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il émit un son. Ce n'était pas vraiment une parole, c'était plutôt un gloussement et sous le grand rire de son frère, on ne l'entendit pas. Seul lui le put et il en écarquilla les yeux avant d'en être encore plus fier. Il s'arrêta brusquement de rire alors que son regard se posa sur le petit hobbit devant eux. Il cligna des yeux et prit une des tresses de son frère, la tira et lui indiqua de la tête l'enfant.

''Wow! Wow! Bilbo vous avez un enfant?!''

Fili et Kili relâchèrent leur ami pour entourer le tout petit hobbit. Il avait de grands yeux verts qui les regardaient à tour de rôle semblant hésiter entre l'intérêt vif et la peur viscérale. Il se fit soulever par Kili et n'eut pas le temps de se débattre avant d'être à son tour pris dans l'étreinte du brun. C'est ce qu'on appelait se faire prendre au piège. Le nain blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant:

''Il est vachement mignon votre garçon!''

Kili le serra encore plus fort ce qui fit rougir le petit brun qui se demandait s'il allait pouvoir survivre à ça. L'ex-second héritier avait un sourire taquin pour son frère. Il jouait très clairement à lui montrer que le petit resterait pour le moment avec lui. Bien évidement, le nain comprit le jeu.

''Alors comme ça tu crois que tu vas monopoliser la descendance de notre très cher cambrioleur?

-Je ne su-'' essaya courageusement l'enfant.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase avant d'être arraché des bras du prince brun pour ceux du blond. Il se retrouva alors presser de nouveau et entendit le rire de son ''père''. Sa seule pensée fut qu'il venait de se faire trahir!

''Voulez-vous bien me lâcher?

-Et il parle vachement bien! Vous l'avez super bien éduqué Bilbo!''

L'enfant lâcha un sourire alors que même Orï et Balïn avaient fini par simplement rire en le laissant dans cette situation très déplaisante. Il fut récupéré par le prince brun qui le mit en mode sac à patates et parti en courant dans la ville.

''Hey! C'est pas du jeu Kili!''

Il n'y eut qu'un long rire silencieux du cambrioleur d'enfant. Il passa sur un des murets et s'enfuit sur les toits. Le frère fit un grand sourire et agrippa une corde de linge pour y grimper et commencer à courir après son frangin. Il lâcha un grand rire tout en slalomant derrière. Kili sauta au dessus d'une cheminé et dans le but de le semer, il sauta sur un ensemble de cousin d'une échoppe qui le fit rebondir et arriver un peu plus loin dans la rue du marché. Le jeune hobbit se tenait à cet étrange nain brun aussi bien qu'il le pouvait: pas question de tomber! Finalement, Kili arriva de l'autre côté du marché et Fili sauta sur la même échoppe, malheureusement elle se brisa. Cela ne fit pas perdre le rythme au blond qui hurla qu'il payerait plus tard. Idem pour le marchant de légumes à qui il emprunta un ensemble de tomates.

Le voleur d'enfant avait pris une sacré avance mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère coupe armé de fruits et ne lui envoie en pleine face l'un de ses mets. Il dût donc s'arrêter. Pour retirer de son visage le fruit.

''Vous allez bien?'' Demanda le petit hobbit pris au jeu.

Kili hocha la tête. Il esquiva les lancées de tomates de son frangin et jugea vers où il pourrait aller. Ce fut l'enfant qui lui hurla presque de sauter pour atteindre la rue d'en dessous. Effectivement, le haut du marché continuait son ascension mais les rues du dessous étaient atteignables avec un peu de courage et un corps robuste. Et ça, le jeune prince l'avait. Il fonça d'un seul coup vers son frère alors qu'ils étaient très proches. Puis il vola la dernière tomate et sauta à l'étage urbain du dessous. Il envoya la tomate dans la tête de Fili et un autre rire silencieux le parcourut.

Ils arrivèrent un peu après dans un petit coin de la ville où peu de monde passait. Il se mit contre un mur et reposa au sol le petit garçon. Les deux bruns s'observèrent puis ils explosèrent de rire. Le garçon avait fini par prendre complètement part à la poursuite. Alors qu'à la base c'était tout de même lui l'otage! Il s'était bien amusé.

''Je suis Frodon Sacquet, le neveu de Bilbo Sacquet. Il m'a adopté à la mort de mes parents. Enchanté!'' Et il l'était vraiment.

Kili vit le dit Frodon lui tendre la main et il soupira alors que lui n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Il plissa les sourcils et grogna. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'il essayait mais il se devait de le faire et puis ne sait-on jamais! Un jour sa voix lui reviendrait peut-être. Il en avait de plus en plus besoin... Et s'il redevenait un héritier. Il déglutit en se rendant compte que son monde recommençait à être construit. Il n'était plus une de ses trois âmes solitaires qui n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de la mort... Il redevenait Kili, tel qu'il l'était dix ans avant. Un sourire lui vient et il tenta le coup, se présenter au petit:

''K-...Ki...li...''

Il prit une respiration et sa gorge était encore plus sèche mais il avait réussi à sortir un mot... à communiquer. Il plaça la main devant sa bouche et en relevant la tête pour voir son frère arrivait derrière l'enfant. Il sut qu'il avait été entendu et qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui ça avait mis les larmes aux yeux.

.

**U**n corbeau se déposa juste à côté de Thorïn alors qu'il ouvrait les lettres de l'ensemble de ses alliées potentiels contre le règne à Erebor de Daïn. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus publiquement, l'ensemble du peuple semblait de plus en plus remonté. Il n'était passé qu'une semaine mais déjà les chambres de Kili & Fili, qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés de Dale, étaient pleines d'un incroyable nombre de lettres. Le plus impressionnant était d'ailleurs sûrement l'ancien roi qui les avait toutes lues sans exception. Dès qu'il en arrivait une autre, il la lisait sans s'arrêter et en jugeait si elle était intéressante ou pas. Si elle l'était alors il la logeait dans sa propre chambre. Autant dire qu'il avait une chambre bien moins remplie, pourtant cela suffisait à prouver les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Son trône lui revenait. Son trône lui était offert par le peuple. Personne ne voulait de Daïn sur ce siège, et ce n'est pas forcément Thorïn qui lancerait l'attaque ou la révolution. Les gens dehors pouvaient le faire seuls.

Il soupira en voyant une autre lettre à la patte du corbeau. Toutefois, il haussa un sourcil en remarquant que c'était ses neveux qui l'avaient écrite. C'était sûrement des nouvelles de leur avancé vis à vis de Bard. Quand il commença à lire, il constata que c'était effectivement le cas, de plus ils annonçaient rester quelques jours de plus avant de revenir à Erebor. De plus ils le feraient avec le prince elfe de Mirkwood apparemment. Oui c'était totalement logique et c'était même une très bonne chose que de pouvoir discuter avec un prince avant que son trône ne lui soit rendu. Il ne voulait pas se laisser penser à cela, mais il en était dès plus heureux. Cependant, il n'avait pas fini de lire cette lettre.

Il reprit sa lecture silencieusement. En fait, il dut la relire environs une trentaine de fois sans bouger pour être sûr de ce qu'il y avait marqué. Si bien que Dwalïn se demanda s'il devait le laisser seul ou pas. Il déglutit et se fut Dïs qui en voyant le guerrier devant la porte sans bouger haussa un sourcil et rentra bruyamment dans la chambre de Thorïn. Elle le vit sursauter comme une fillette et se demanda où s'était barré la virilité des nains aujourd'hui.

''Tu as fini de lire tes lettres Thronïninou?

-... Je pense.

-Bien, on peut aller souper alors!

-Oui...''

Elle haussa un nouveau un sourcil et se rapprocha de son frère pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien mettre son frère dans un état de docilité intense. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il la regarda complètement absent. Dwalïn devant la porte les rejoint et lui prit la lettre pour la lire à son tour. Il soupira grandement en la finissant. Il avait pour ainsi dire mentalement fini par abandonner de raisonner Thorïn sur tout ce qu'il touchait à ce sujet. Pour lui s'était une très grosse bêtise que de laisser ce genre de sentiment perdurait. Et il était franchement heureux que les seuls au courant soit lui et Balïn. Ce serait franchement problématique d'expliquer aux deux neveux que leur oncle avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un... Plus petit, très mignon, assez poilus et surtout d'une valeur exceptionnel. Mais le problème ne venait pas de là... Ni du fait que c'était un homme. Plus du fait que c'était un hobbit.

''Thorïn... Tu n'aurais pas du envoyer cette lettre.''

L'ex-roi fusilla son ami du regard. Il lui reprit la lettre des mains et la rangea dans sa poche. Il grogna et Dïs les regarda sans comprendre.

''Attendez... Une lettre? Quelle lettre?'' Elle eut d'un seul coup les yeux pétillants: ''Une lettre d'amour?!''

Thorïn se figea et blêmit d'un seul coup. Oh Aülée...Tout, tout sauf sa sœur! C'était cruel que de lui envoyait cette punition. Et en plus, sa réaction tardait si bien qu'elle devait déjà se doutait qu'elle avait visée juste. Elle claqua des mains toute heureuse et un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps du nain brun. Il déglutit et la regarda toute souriante:

''Mon frère a fini par faire décongelé son pauvre petit cœur!'' Elle pinça les joues de Dwalïn qui se retenait grandement de réagir: ''Et toi tu oses dire que c'est mal?''

Le regard du nain guerrier se tourna vers son plus cher ami. Ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre. L'un était tombé amoureux et Aülée seul sait à quel point un nain ne peut pas aimer plus d'une fois. Pourtant, cela n'excusait pas les sentiments qu'il donnait à un être d'une autre race, surtout en tant que membre de la famille royale et bientôt de nouveau roi. C'était une très mauvaise chose.

''Oui j'ose Madame Dïs. Votre frère est tombé amoureux de notre Hobbit,'' sa voix avait résonné et Thorïn n'avait pas baissé les yeux. ''Et d'après la lettre de vos fils, il sera là d'ici quelques jours.''

La joie de la dame s'arrêta brusquement, elle devient d'un seul coup grandement gênée et déglutit malgré elle. Un amour impossible. Combien de nains en était morts? Elle serra la main qu'elle avait sur l'épaule de son frère et le regarda tristement:

''Pardon...''

Thorïn sentit le sang lui montait. Il ressentait la rage grimper en lui. Il tenta de se contrôler mais ce ''pardon''... Il l'entendait et le voyait tourner autours de lui. Oh non, il ne lui en voulait pas de sa peur. Il lui en voulait pour avoir changé son comportement d'un seul coup pour une si petite chose. Bon sang, en quoi ne pourrait-t-il pas exprimer cet amour? Pourquoi tout le monde le voulait si différent? Tout amour était le même pourvu qu'il soit aussi profond et juste que celui qu'il ressentait actuellement. Les yeux tristes de sa sœur achevèrent de l'énerver.

''Sortez...'' murmura-t-il.

Dïs fronça les sourcils quand sa main fut retiré de la veste:

''SORTEZ!''

Il donna un énorme coup sur la table devant lui et Dwalïn prit la naine avec lui rapidement. Ils ne devaient surtout pas être dans l'une des colères de Thorïn, en particulier celles qui concernaient un certain Hobbit. Il secoua la tête en claquant la porte. Cet amour rendait son ami vraiment trop fleur bleu, et il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Bilbo pour ça; parce que cet amour il le méritait. Foutu protocole, foutues lois naines, foutus préjugés: il ne voulait que protéger son roi!

.

** Q**uand Legolas rejoint le repas auquel ses amis participaient le soir à Dale, il fut assez surpris de ce qu'il vit. En effet, Frodon avait apparemment trouvé de très bon camarade de jeu en la personne des princes nains... Et c'était l'ensemble de la table qui en avait subi le courroux. Sans le vouloir l'elfe avait pouffé en entrain et il s'était fait repérer comme ça. Le jeune hobbit avait alors arrêté de faire une bataille de nourriture avec les deux nains pour foncer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Enfin Frodon s'était apprêté à prendre les jambes dans ses bras mais il fut soulevé et prit dans ceux de l'homme aux oreilles pointues. L'elfe fut prit d'un léger rire en voyant le gamin couvert de nourriture. Fili donna un coup de coude à Bilbo en riant:

''Votre neveu sait comment s'entourer!''

Dans sa tête l'oncle Sacquet se dit que c'était comme à la maison dans son trou de Hobbit, sauf que les enfants étaient des adultes. Fili et Kili jouaient les jeunes Peregrïn et Merry, et Legolas avait pris le rôle du meilleur ami calme Sam. Il ne savait pas si son neveu s'en rendait compte toutefois... Et il ne préférait pas penser à une possible rencontre entre les deux clans d'amis de Frodon. Les frères insupportables d'Erebor et les cousins infernaux de la Comté... Jamais, il devait tout faire pour que jamais, JAMAIS ils ne se rencontrent. Frodon devait grandir dans un environnement sobre, un seul duo perturbateur par contrée, merci bien! Même s'il était particulièrement heureux de revoir ce duo et le serait tout autant de voir l'autre.

Le prince elfe vient s'installer à la table et se présenta aux deux nains comme le prince de Mirkwood. Fili & Kili eurent un sourire peu fier et expliquèrent que le père de Legolas les avaient enfermés durant leur quête pendant plus de quinze jours et qu'ils n'en gardaient pas vraiment un très bon souvenir. L'elfe s'excusa pour son paternel avec l'impression qu'il râlait sur la stupidité de son père contre les nains.

Il secoua la tête et commença à manger calmement. La bataille de nourriture reprit aussitôt. Se fut un lancer raté de Kili qui toucha la joue de Legolas. Le prince cligna d'abord des yeux, il tata avec sa main droite et fixa le nain brun qui déglutit. Il y eut un grand silence. Une tarte aux pommes arriva pile dans la tête de l'ex-second héritier. Elle tomba doucement et il put voir le coupable elfe tapait dans la main d'un Frodon rieur. Ok, c'était la guerre.

Balïn et Bilbo s'enfuirent très vite de la salle en songeant aux pauvres dames de ménage et surtout à leurs vêtements que EUX voulaient garder propre. Orï prit par à la bataille bien malgré lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous à s'envoyer fruits, légumes, pains et autres accessoires mangeables. Le plus vieil hobbit en était vraiment affligé, tant de nourriture gâchée! Il ne pouvait y croire! Il soupira et trottina jusqu'à sa chambre, alors que les rires qui sortaient de la salle à manger lui réchauffait le cœur. Son vieil ami nain le vit s'arrêter et regarder par la fenêtre les portes d'Erebor. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas.

''Bilbo...?''

Le hobbit se retourna pour observer Balïn. Il se rendit compte qu'avec cette lune, il avait une très grande envie de fumer de l'herbe à pipe. A quelques kilomètres d'Erebor, à quelques kilomètres seulement de Thorïn, il voulait le retrouver... Pourtant il se devait d'attendre encore un peu et c'était une torture pour lui! Il soupira.

''Vous avez lu la lettre cette fois-ci.'' Ce n'était pas une question.

Bilbo se retourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur. Il profita grandement de la vision et en fut monstrueusement heureux. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait. Il n'avait qu'une envie dictée par son courage, et c'était de mettre son anneau, de passer entre les gardes et d'aller rejoindre Thorïn pour tout lui dire en face. Il voulait lui parler de ses dix ans presque onze sans lui, il voulait lui parler de la douleur de l'avoir vu mourir, il voulait lui parlait de cet amour aussi, surtout. Il devait lui parler de tellement de chose et il voulait prévoir tellement de choses. Yavanna, il devenait de plus en plus romantique à force de s'approcher ainsi de cet endroit.

''Oui j'ai lu cette lettre, et ça ne fait que me donner envie d'être encore plus rapidement à Erebor.''

Un sourire de soulagement s'installa sur les lèvres du vieux nain et il se laissa à s'appuyer sur le mur juste à côté de la fenêtre que regardait le hobbit. Bilbo se trouvait totalement éclairé par la lune, là où Balïn n'était pas atteint par les rayons.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon voilà, c'est un changement de rating! J'espère que ça vous plaira. En attendant, c'est un chapitre un peu plus sombre que ceux d'avant. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci à Sharaa, Mana2702, Eilonna et BaKamy3 pour leur commentaire.**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise et d'avoir vos avis -quoi de mieux pour me motiver!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Frodon<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

**I**l bailla sans se retenir. De toutes façons, il était tout seul dans cette chambre et personne n'allait le réprimander de ne pas avoir mis sa main devant sa bouche. Alors, il en profitait. Il était rare les matins où on pouvait ainsi se laisser aller lors d'une aventure! Bilbo l'avait bien retenu. Il secoua sa tête et se jugea fin prêt à penser lever son pied de l'extérieur du grand lit où il était. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Bard pour son accueil! Cet homme était formidable.

Doucement, il dégagea la couette plus bas que ses pectoraux et soupira en remarquant la fraîcheur de cette matinée. Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et ses bras commençaient déjà à avoir ses poils se hérisser. Il prit sur lui et sortit un premier pied de la douce chaleur, il le suivit rapidement d'un second. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement complètement et tout en retirant les restes de sa longue et lourde couverture, il put observer Erebor de par sa fenêtre. Un petit sourire grandit sur ses lèvres.

Il pensa à Thorïn. Il pensa à cet être, qu'il devait sublimer depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Il sentit le froid lui offrir un frisson alors qu'à peine réveillé son corps demandait la chaleur d'un autre. Sa main droite était passée derrière son cou et il tournait la tête en prenant sa respiration. Comme il était dur d'avoir froid de par sa tenue, et chaud de par ses pensées. Quoi qu'on ne puisse penser de sa candeur, il restait un hobbit bien portant et il n'y avait pas que la beauté d'âme de Thorïn qui l'avait touché.

Sa main glissa contre sa hanche dans une caresse et il se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière lui. Non, il avait bien-sûr remarqué que l'ancien roi était particulièrement bien formé. Il avait un corps fort qui s'était musclé sous des années de pratiques guerrières et de travail aux forges. Il imaginait facilement, une peau de bête enrouler autours de sa taille, un pantalon en tissus simple, peut-être simplement un beige... Il voyait distinctement chaque trait. Il arrivait même à discerner les gouttes de sueurs coulant de la nuque jusqu'au mamelon gauche, alors que tout le corps préparait le fer qu'il forgeait...

La main du blond continua son parcours et il en rougit légèrement. Ou peut-être que cette sueur n'était pas simplement dût à cet effort physique ci... Il y avait probabilité que ses mains travaillent autre chose. Activement, elles remplaceraient la sienne. Elles s'emploieraient à être les plus douces et précises possibles. Nul doute, entre les fortes mains du brun, le petit blondinet ne serait plus qu'une petite chose. Il se laisserait préparer en espérant que peu à peu, ils puissent passer à autres choses.

Sa main libre commença à vouloir descendre de l'autre côté, mais il se retient, et préféra la faire joindre à sa jumelle qui s'activait en tentant de remplacer les souvenirs de ses homologues naines. Bilbo finit par céder à ce plaisir matinal. Il ne se trouvait plus que admirablement romantique et stupidement transi... Il était devenu un sacré pervers à force d'espérer en cette lettre la vérité.

Il déglutit et se dirigea vers la bassine qu'on lui avait préparé pour sa toilette. Il n'aimait rester aussi sale. Le bain devrait attendre les termes d'Erebor; mais il pouvait au moins nettoyer ça. Il se nettoya et bailla à nouveau. Bon sang, même après une agréable pratique, il ne se réveillait pas? Cela ne devait pas être sa journée!

Il haussa pourtant un sourcil en ouvrant la porte quelques instants après. Il y avait un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner. Bilbo ne savait pas ce que B ard avait fait mais il avait de très bon serviteur. Avec un petit sourire, il se dit qu'un déjeuner au lit ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il prit le plateau d'une main et remarqua alors une lettre qui était restée cachée dessous. Il reposa le plateau à côté et l'ouvrit.

C'était une missive d'Erebor. La troisième qu'il recevait en dix ans et de loin celle qu'il aima le moi. Il déglutit et la relut une nouvelle fois. Il la laissa tomber au sol. Il courut. Il slaloma entre les servants et même Balïn. Quelle idée de l'avoir mis dans une chambre si éloignée! Et lui qui avait laissé faire! Il était stupide et idiot. Il sentait les larmes sur les coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait rien réussit, il n'arriverait jamais à protéger les personnes qu'il aimait! Devant la porte de Frodon, il toqua d'abord... Et n'attendit pas dix secondes avant d'enfoncer la porte. Il tomba au sol:

''Non... Pas Frodon...''

La pièce était vide. On voyait de par les draps que quelqu'un avait dormi ici, seulement la lettre disait vraie: Frodon ne serait plus dans sa chambre. Frodon n'était même plus à Dale. Il venait de se faire kidnapper par le roi Daïn... en échange de la libération de son neveu, Bilbo devait se rendre. Il devait aller seul à Erebor... il devait se laisser délibérément devenir un otage. Le Hobbit ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait chez les nains... Mais c'était comme-ci...comme-ci il y avait une guerre à arrêter, à commencer... Il ne savait pas, mais il était apparemment un poids pesant en tant... qu'otage.

Kili, Fili, Legolas, les trois princes auraient du être avec Frodon... Mais quoi qu'on en dise... Avec des SI un hobbit pourrait maîtriser les Valars. Il devait réagir, il devait tout faire pour son neveu. Il n'avait... depuis trois ans déjà... Plus eu que lui comme rayon de soleil. Il allait le sauver. Il se redressa, quoi qu'il lui en coûtait, il allait se rendre. Voilà, il sauverait Frodon. Et après? Après, il verrait.

Fili entra à son tour dans la pièce, mais elle lui apparut de nouveau vide. Bilbo avait mis son anneau. Personne ne devait l'attraper avant qu'il n'arrive à Erebor et ne s'échange contre son neveu.

.

**T**horïn se retient d'envoyer une chaise sur le mur. Il ne le ferait pas, évidement, il ne le ferait pas. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il avait une très grande motivation dans la destruction de mobilier actuellement. La cause se trouvait être Dïs et Dwalïn, les deux nains semblaient décidés à lui faire renoncer à tout sentiment pour _son_ hobbit. Alors qu'ils savaient très bien tout les deux quelle est la puissance d'un amour nain. C'était presque éternel, c'était presque celui des elfes. Mais non, ils étaient parfaitement d'accord pour affirmer que Bilbo ne pouvait plus, s'il l'avait déjà fait, porter de sentiments pour lui. Et si c'était le cas, en quoi ça changeait quelque chose, hein? Les hobbits étaient frivoles et ne se gardaient pas que pour un seul amour. Certes, mais il savait que le blondinet n'était pas comme ça. Et Dwalin aussi, cela faisait de lui un sacré hypocrite.

L'ancien roi sous la Montagne prit une grande inspiration. Il devait se calmer, ce problème se ferait après et il se devait d'être moins important que ce qu'il préparait actuellement. _Bilbo ne serait jamais moins important_. Ce genre de pensées lui faisait croire qu'il était ensorcelé. Il comprenait Frérin, il comprenait son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais cru avant ça. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre les mots de son cadet quand il lui parlait d'un amour impossible à arrêter, un sentiment qui lui vrillait toute raison et l'enfermait dans un cercle de bien et de mal régit par les réactions d'une seule personne. Il l'avait empêché de vivre heureux... Il l'avait envoyé se tuer à la guerre. Maintenant qu'il comprenait ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur commettre son erreur. Personne ne l'empêcherait de cultiver ses sentiments.

Même son devoir pour le peuple n'y pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à penser que peut-être... tout ce que disait son ami et sa sœur seraient vrais. Bilbo, Bilbo ne l'aimait peut-être pas. Il ferma les yeux et soupira à cette simple hypothèse. Il avait tellement pensé ça depuis des mois que là, il ressentait le besoin de lâcher prise sur ce point. Il se voulait positif pour une fois.

''Thorïn!'' appela Dwalïn.

Il se tendit immédiatement et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la chaise devant lui. Que lui voulait-t-il encore? Il voulait le couvrir d'horribles mots et le déprimer, le mettre dans une colère encore plus noir. Il savait que ses yeux actuellement auraient fait se reculer un ours. Il n'y avait plus de bleu, seul un noir profond fixait son ami. Dwalïn déglutit, profondément inquiété. Il prit tout de même sur lui.

''Il y a... les résultats des votes de popularité et... Une manifestation de la population. Ils sont tous dehors... Ils te veulent sur le trône. C'est sûr maintenant.''

La colère en lui ne s'apaisa pas et il n'arriva pas à s'en vouloir pour ça. C'était peut-être le plus inquiétant, il n'avait pas peur de son état actuel. Il ferma les yeux et pensa au peuple qui croyait maintenant véritablement en lui, puis à Fili et Kili qui avaient besoin d'une situation stable pour arriver à remonter cette horrible pente qu'était leur retour. Il devait se calmer pour eux. Il ne devait pas penser que c'était Dwalïn qui lui apportait cette nouvelle, et encore moins qu'il était l'initiateur de tout ses conflits intérieurs vis à vis de ses sentiments. Est-ce l'âge ou il devenait fleur bleue?

''Nous avons les arguments contre Daïn. On peut aller le voir et discuter en part égale.''

Le guerrier n'était pas d'accord. Il aurait préféré que son roi se trouve aux côtés du peuple. Il aurait préféré qu'il se batte; mais Thorïn s'était déjà trop battu. Il ne voulait pas obtenir son trône avec un autre bain de sang. Il ne voulait pas que le peuple souffre à nouveau. Dans son esprit, il se souvenait encore clairement d'avoir été en exile pendant de si longues années, d'avoir participé à de si horribles et sanguinaires batailles. Il ne voulait pas que le but de son existence ne soit atteint par une guerre civile. Dwalïn comprenait sa façon de penser. Mais il savait que les Dùrin, pour protéger leur place, étaient capable de tout.

Pourtant, il suivit son ami à travers les longs couloirs d'Erebor. Il marcha à la même allure, fier. Il croyait toujours en Thorïn. Même s'il voyait la catastrophe que son amour allait amener, il voulait croire qu'il serait se contrôler; que cette fois encore, il serait le plus grand roi nain de leur Age. Sincèrement, il en doutait.

'Thorïn, attend.'' Le guerrier attrapa le poignet de son ami: ''Avant d'entrer là-dedans, tu dois me promettre une chose.''

Thorïn sentit alors sa colère remonter en flèche. S'il osait lui demander quoi que ce soit sur _ça_, il allait vraiment s'énerver. Il savait que les servants du palais n'étaient sûrement pas ici mais à manifester là, dehors. Et ce n'était pas plus mal s'il devait craquer là.

''Je ne te demanderai rien par rapport à Bilbo.''

L'ancien roi sentit ses épaules s'abaisser. Bon sang. Heureusement qu'il n'allait pas faire ça.

''J'espère bien.

-J'te fais déjà bien chier avec, tu vas me mettre le poing de ma vie si j'ouvre encore ma gueule là dessus!

-Effectivement, sourit Thorïn malgré lui, content d'avoir un vrai ami.

-Non, je vais te demander quelque chose de plus simple.'' Dwalïn prit une grande inspiration. ''Quoi qu'il se passe dans la salle du trône: tu dois continuer à vouloir devenir roi.''

Thorïn haussa un sourcil, cette fois vraiment amusé. Il mit une main sur son épaule en souriant sans le vouloir.

''Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'arrête de vouloir ce pourquoi je me suis toujours battu?

-Je ne sais pas, je dois sans doute trop penser.

-Tu commences à te faire vieux, on dirait Balïn!''

Cette phrase réussit à faire grogner Dwalïn et rire Thorïn. Pourtant, le guerrier rattrapa son roi alors qu'il voulait repartir en direction du trône.

''Je ne plaisante pas!

-Je sais, soupira le futur roi. Je te le promet.''

Ils se remirent à marcher. Le silence, dérangeant, commençait à s'installer entre eux. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient plus grand chose à se dire. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle. Ils échangèrent l'un et l'autre un regard. Thorïn alla poser sa main sur la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. Ce n'est pourtant pas lui qui l'ouvrit.

Deux gardes passèrent et entre eux-deux un petit être brun pleurait silencieusement. Il n'était pas bien grand. Il était même encore plus petit qu'un enfant nain. La seule chose disproportionnée se trouvait être ses pieds. C'était un petit hobbit aux grands yeux verts. Quand il remarqua les deux nains, un éclair de discernement passa en lui. Comme-ci il les connaissait déjà.

''Qui est-ce?''

Les gardes ne lui répondirent pas et continuèrent à avancer sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

''Hey, je viens de vous demander qui est l'enfant que vous escortez,'' Thorïn avait pourtant réussi à calmer sa colère et voilà qu'elle revenait. ''Répondez!

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire. Le roi nous l'a interdit.

-Quoi?''

Poussant la porte jusqu'à l'ouvrir entièrement et débloquer l'autre en même temps, il rentra dans la salle. Il s'avança dans la pièce et désigna l'enfant:

''Que fait un enfant hobbit ici?!

-J'aimerai aussi le savoir.''

.

**B**ilbo n'avait pas arrêté de courir. Il ne savait même plus s'il respirait ou pas. Jamais, enfin pas depuis la fin de la bataille des cinq armées, il n'avait couru aussi vite. Il ne pensait pas non plus avoir à remettre son anneau. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Frodon, on avait osé attaquer Frodon! Il n'aurait jamais dut l'amener avec lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir un instant écouté sa raison. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cru en cette possibilité. Il n'était pas impossible que Frodon se fasse attaquer, qu'il ne meure, qu'il se fasse mal ou kidnapper. Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Il n'avait pas voulu y penser. Ce garçon était sous son aile, il était tout ce qu'il avait depuis déjà trois ou quatre ans. Comment avait-t-il pu tout donner pour un être qui n'était pas supposé être là? Il s'en voulait. Il avait clairement choisi Thorïn à Frodon.

Il arriva au milieu de l'après-midi devant les portes d'Erebor. Il attendit le bon moment et passa entre deux gardes, toujours transparent au monde. L'anneau l'aidait bien une fois encore. Son anneau, il était toujours là, au bon moment, pour lui. Il eut un petit sourire. Là, dans les rues incroyables, il reconnut Erebor. Sur le marché, il remarqua les gens dont toutes activités étaient arrêtées, ils hurlaient au vrai roi, à Thorïn. Il commençait à comprendre. Son nain n'avait bien évidement pas retrouver son trône. Stupides nains, Daïn semblait à son tour emprisonnait par son trône. Il se passait une malédiction ici. Bilbo en était sûr de plus en plus. Il soupira. Il espérait que Thorïn remonte sur le trône, lui il avait battu tout ça.

Il se dirigea par rapport à ses souvenirs. A vrai dire, il se perdit une bonne dizaine de fois. Finalement, il remarqua la salle du trône. Mais, devant, il y avait deux nains. Il y en avait un fort, il avait le regard et le corps les plus terribles et combattants de tout les nains de leur Age. Et celui à ses côtés, O Yavanna... Il se sentait d'un seul coup bien moins sûr de lui. Il le savait, s'il se rendait à Daïn, cela causerait du tort à Thorïn. Et il était vraiment là. Il était vraiment là! Il vivant vraiment... Il en avait enfin la preuve concrète. Il voyait Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il n'y put rien. Il se mordit fortement la main pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Il se mordit encore fort et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sortant de la salle du roi, entre deux gardes, il y avait Frodon. Il en laissa sa main libérée, mais aussi meurtrie au sang. Qu'est-ce que... Comment cette situation était arrivée? Les deux personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde... L'une face à l'autre... Et il regardait, invisible mais présent. L'ancien roi demanda aux gardes qui était le petit et évidemment aucun ne lui répondit. De rage, le nain royal ouvrit la porte et par reflex, Bilbo s'y précipita.

''Que fait un enfant hobbit ici?!''

Le hobbit blond savait que Frodon, durant la conversation, serait amené loin d'eux. Et pourtant il retira son anneau et les larmes toujours aux yeux annonça:

''J'aimerai aussi le savoir.''

Toute la salle l'observa bien évidemment. Il venait quand même d'apparaître tel un véritable cambrioleur au milieu de cette salle du trône. Le sourire de Daïn ne lui plut pas. Il y avait de la folie en lui. Bilbo savait qu'il faisait une erreur mais pour libérer Frodon, il le devait.

''Pourquoi avez-vous capturé mon neveu?''

Daïn se redressa de son trône et avança dans un pas lent, majestueux, diabolique. Tout son corps avait envie de lui planter Dard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le nain roux, mais là, c'était encore pire.

''Maître cambrioleur,'' Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-t-on pas appelé comme ça? ''Vous avez traversé Erebor, vous savez qu'il y a une révolution contre mon autorité.

-Je m'excuse mais cela n'a rien à voir avec moi! Et encore moins avec Frodon!

-Bilbo a parfaitement raison, cousin. Pourquoi as-tu kidnappé le garçon?''

La voix de Thorïn était suave, elle n'avait rien perdue de sa superbe. Bilbo eut envie de tout faire pour l'entendre à nouveau. Mais cette pensée romantique fut balayée par le sourire de Daïn qui s'élargit et le regard absurde qu'il leur donna. Il était devenu tellement loin des souvenirs qu'avait le hobbit du roi nain.

''Oh si, Thorïn. Tu vois à force de hurler dans le château, je finis par le savoir. Je finis par connaître ton amour...'' Il eut une mine de dégout. ''… Pour ton hobbit.''

La salle devient encore plus silencieuse. Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Il n'y eut que le bruit des vêtements du nain brun, il se tournait vers Bilbo qui le regardait déjà. Il y avait dans cette échange de regard beaucoup de chose. Des excuses, en nombre incroyable, des remerciements aussi, mais plus que tout, ils se disaient sans mot tout cet amour qu'ils voulaient partager. Ils se sourirent compréhensifs, adulte. Quel pauvre sacrifice, n'est-ce pas?

''Tu te trompes Daïn. J'aime beaucoup notre ami Hobbit, mais je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment. Si tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de gagner mon trône en emprisonnant son neveu, ou même l'exécutant, tu te trompes.

-Je ne pense pas,'' grogna Daïn en fronçant les sourcils: ''De toutes façons si tu montes sur mon trône, les gardes ont pour ordre de tuer le garçon.''

Frodon? Il voulait tuer Frodon! Bilbo écarquilla les yeux et observa à nouveau Thorïn inquiet. Il remarqua au même moment qu'un bras venait de lui prendre les épaules et de le caler contre une poitrine. Il ne remarqua même pas que c'était un geste publique qui contredisait totalement ce qu'avait proclamé Thorïn un peu avant. Le nain le serait contre lui.

''Tu vas mettre la vie d'un enfant en jeu?

-Contre le trône, ce n'est rien!''

Les cousins s'affrontèrent à nouveau du regard. Ils ne se comprenaient plus. Ils n'arriveraient plus à rire l'un avec l'autre, ni même à s'entendre. Bilbo se sentit mal, il comprenait toutefois que cette affaire n'était qu'une déchirure de plus. Il se sentait mal, ainsi, au milieu des deux nains. La prise de Thorïn devient plus ferme autours de lui. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se trouvait tellement désespéré de la situation de Frodon, et de l'autre côté il était si heureux d'enfin se trouver à sa place contre celui qu'il aimait. En dix voir onze ans, il n'avait jamais été si partagé. Que devait-t-il faire? Il attrapa d'une main le bras du grand nain. Ils se retournèrent pour quitter la salle. Les gardes avaient disparus avec Frodon. Il savait ses larmes couler à nouveau. Ses sanglots étaient la seule chose qui s'entendaient encore. La salle du trône était silencieuse comme une tombe. La grande porte se referma.

Thorïn serra Bilbo contre lui, leur front contre front:

''On va le sortir de là!''

.

**D**ans cette pièce, dans ce petit lieu tout à fait innocent, avec un grand lit double dont les couvertures n'avaient jamais été défaites, une armoire où des affaires avaient commencés à être rentrés et le sac de voyage de l'une des plus innocente victime de la terre du milieu sur le sol: cet endroit aurait pu être une simple chambre. Fili comprit pourtant rapidement. Quand il vit un papier tomber au sol alors qu'il posait un pied à l'intérieur. Il sentit même ce qu'il comprit plus tard être Bilbo passant et se cognant contre lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le reflex de l'arrêter, ni même... Ni même de hurler son nom, ni rien. Il était juste resté planté là. Durant un temps qu'il ne pouvait évalué, il restait au même endroit à regarder face à lui, là où devait se trouver le gamin. Là où il avait cru retrouver ce matin l'enfant hobbit. Mais à la place, il n'y avait rien.

Il sursauta alors qu'une poigne prit son bras. Il cligna des yeux et soupira de réconfort en remarquant son frère. De l'autre côté, il sursauta à nouveau en y apercevant Legolas. C'était une conspiration pour le rendre cardiaque c'est ça? Il soupira et sentit Kili lui tirait une tresse. Bon sang, il savait bien que sa voix était encore très récente mais prononcer un ''Fee'' ou un ''Fili'' ne devait pas être bien difficile! Par contre à force de se faire tirer les cheveux, il allait finir par préparer sa calvitie avant l'heure. Le jeune nain voulait vraiment Dwalïn II en frère?

''Que ce passe-t-il?''

Fili haussa un sourcil vers le prince elfe et se demanda s'il était sérieux dans ce qu'il demandait. Son petit frère se décrocha de lui au moment où il remarqua le papier sur le sol. Il s'approcha alors que son aîné commença à parler:

''Je ne sais pas vraiment en faites, cependant, je suis sûr d'avoir vu Bilbo courir jusqu'ici. La porte était ouverte mais je ne l'ai pas vu repartir. De plus, je croyais que c'était la chambre de Frodon...

-C'est en tout cas son sac à côté de l'armoire,'' confirma Legolas.

L'elfe remarqua alors que le brun devant eux avait commencé à trembler. Il haussa un sourcil et avança vers lui avant le premier héritier nain. De sa grande taille, il put aisément lire ce qu'y était marqué sur le petit bout de papier. Il écarquilla les yeux.

''Fro-...'' La voix de Kili avait grand mal à s'exprimer: ''Fro-...don...''

Le nain blond s'approcha à son tour et prit les épaules de son frère. Il eut un sursaut lui aussi. Mais ce fut Legolas qui parla:

''Le gamin a été enlevé...

-Et bien-sûr son oncle le super hobbit a décidé de se rendre à sa place...

-On-...oncle...''

L'elfe et le premier héritier se regardèrent légèrement paniqué. Ils firent pas attention au mot murmuré douloureusement par la gorge du dernier des princes. Ils commençaient déjà à chercher des indices un peu partout dans la salle. Kili les regarda faire et monta les yeux au ciel en se demandant si ça servait vraiment à quelque chose qu'il essaie de parler ou pas. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas hausser la voix donc si on ne lui donnait pas un peu d'attention, il n'arriverait pas s'exprimer.

En plus, il savait d'avance que ce que faisait les deux autres princes ne servaient à rien. C'est par ce qu'il était le seul brun de la pièce qu'il avait le bonus cerveau ou ça se passait comment. Il se dirigea vers les affaires du jeune hobbit et fit une petite moue alors qu'il allait devoir emprunté une des feuilles précieuses du carnet du garçon. Enfin c'était pour son bien. Il déchira un feuille du bloc et sortit un fusain que le garçon brun avait conservé dans une petit boite. Heureusement qu'il lui avait montré hier tout ce matériel. Sinon il serait encore à essayer d'avoir l'attention des deux protozoaires blonds qui continuaient à agir sans vraiment réfléchir. Il secoua la tête et commença à écrire.

Legolas finit par soupirer et remarqua alors que Kili était entrain d'écrire quelque chose. Il se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'il écrivait. Cependant, il se sentit un peu mal alors que c'était dans le langage des nains. Il comprenait l'oral de cette langue mais la parler ou la lire lui était compliqué. Il fit une légère moue mais se reprit rapidement:

''Maître Nain..?

-Bon sang, appelle-moi Fili!

-Votre frère est entrain d'écrire.''

Le second laissa à son tour tomber sa mission d'investissement. Il rejoint son cadet et s'apprêta à regarder au dessus de son épaule mais le brun se retourna pour lui montrer. Fili lut à voix haute en traduisant en langue courante pour son collègue blond.

''_Il n'est pas nécessaire de trouver une preuve ou je ne sais quoi sur l'identité du kidnappeur. Il est marqué noir sur blanc sur la note que le coupable et Daïn. Et si vous savez ça, vous savez que Notre o- enfin Thorïn, va être dans les alentours donc il va sûrement empêcher que Bilbo soit emprisonné à la place de son neveu. Mais Daïn va se servir de Frodon comme pression sur Bilbo et donc sur Thorïn. Et que pensez-vous que le peuple va faire quand il verra que Daïn à neutraliser son cousin à cause de son amitié..._'' Il regarda Kili en se demandant s'il était sérieux d'encore parler d'amitié alors qu'ils savaient tout deux que c'était sûrement bien plus? Enfin vu qu'il y avait Legolas... ''_… De son amitié pour un hobbit donc? Le peuple désapprouvera Thorïn et ils se trouveront un nouveau chef ou finiront pas croire que mieux vaut l'actuel roi qu'un sentimental._''

Fili s'arrêta alors que son frère tournait la page. Il se demanda depuis quand son petit-frère pensait autant. Vu le regard du prince elfe, il ne devait pas s'y attendre non plus. Peut-être que c'était vrai... Avec un handicap on développait souvent d'autres compétences...

''_En gros, on doit mettre au point un plan pour sauver Frodon._'' Fili hocha la tête et Legolas approuva ensuite. ''_Nous allons nous introduire dans Erebor. Prince Legolas vous vous présenterez à Erebor comme un envoyé du Seigneur Elrond pour commercer... par exemple dans la vente de pommes. Fili et moi nous cacherons sous les pommes. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous débrouillerons pour vous prévenir et finalement nous iront dans les prisons pour faire sortir Frodon._''

Ce plan... Ce plan n'était pas brillant, il n'était pas non plus médiocre. Il était tout bonnement digne de son cadet. Quand le blond eut fini de lire et que Kili reposa la feuille avec un grand sourire, Fili ne put que lui rendre. Il prit les épaules de son frère et le pressa ensuite contre lui en riant à gorge déployée. Le brun le serra à son tour en souriant grandement. Ouaip, c'était un plan de fou, digne de gamins de six ans. Et ça pouvait marcher.

''J'te retrouve enfin pour de bon Kee!

-Fee...'' Bien évidemment, il ne put dire plus mais c'était déjà pas mal non?

Par contre le prince elfe les regardait comme-ci c'était des grands dégénérés mentaux. Il ne semblait mais alors PAS DU TOUT d'accord avec la qualité de cette tentative. Sérieusement, qui pourrait croire qu'un truc comme ça pouvait marcher? Legolas n'était pas du genre à se plaindre ou à avoir peur, loin de là. D'ailleurs là, il ne se plaignait pas, il les regardait juste comme s'ils avaient cinq paires de bras et un nombril sur le front chacun.

''Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que votre plan est une bonne idée.''

Kili le regarda en penchant la tête en clignant des yeux. Il avait un grand sourire.

''Si?''

La tête du prince tourna un moment et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de continuer jusqu'à Erebor le voyage. Peut-être aurait-t-il mieux fallut qu'il s'arrête à Mirkwood et reparte pour la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. C'était même quelque chose à envisager tout de suite avant qu'il ne devienne un faux vendeur de pommes... En plus il le ferait sûrement, par ce qu'il ne voyait rien de mieux pour sauver Frodon...

''En fait, un truc ne va pas Fee!''

Tout de même!

''On avait dit plus de pommes depuis l'incident des tonneaux! Alors ce sera des poires!''

Okay... Il allait sauver Frodon en se déguisant en vendeur de poires au final... Vie de merde.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Oya,**_

_**Fyuuu, bon bha mes loulous, je suis désolée, mais il y a une possibilité pour que vous n'aillez pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je suis actuellement, légèrement en train de bosser en centre-à-errer cette semaine et je suis complètement HS au point de n'avoir rien pu écrire de la semaine. Donc, la semaine prochaine, si j'ai pas le temps de m'y mettre entre-temps vous n'aurez pas de chapitre... Enfin, je vais tout faire pour arriver à écrire mais vraiment éprouvant. Encore désolée!**_

_**Merci à**__** Mana2072, Sharaa, Mava et Elodie pour leur commentaire.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Mava: Du Frodon/Kili? Wow euh... Wut XD? J'y ai jamais pensé. On verra dans la partie 2 quand le Frodon va grandir ok? Pour le moment, Kili j'avais prévu de le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre (non pas son frère), mais du coup tu me laisses à réflechir... Ouuuh! Tu me donnes même une idée! **_

_**Elodie: Je suis contente de te faire rire et que ma fiction te plaise. **_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise et d'avoir vos avis -quoi de mieux pour me motiver!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Frodon<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

**F**rodon se sentait mal. Il ne s'était pas souvent plaint. Il n'était pas du genre à se montrer capricieux et encore moins égoïste; mais, des fois, il se demandait s'il devrait pas l'être un peu plus. Parce que s'il avait parlé à son oncle, alors, peut-être ne seraient-ils pas partis. Il n'aurait pas rencontré Fili, Kili et Legolas mais cela aurait été peut-être mieux. Il était un hobbit, et comme tout hobbit il devait vivre dans son confortable trou dans la colline. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de trou-ci. Ce n'était pas confortable du tout. C'était humide et froid. Le sol de dalles crasseuses étaient horribles. Il s'était recroquevillé sur un côté de la cellule, en boule. Il avait entouré ses jambes par ses bras, et sa tête était fourrée dans ses genoux. Dans son coin sombre, là où on pourrait presque l'oublier, il ne pleurait plus. Non, mais il en avait envie. Il était trop épuisé pour laisser les larmes tomber encore... Il s'endormait difficilement contre la roche qui lui abîmait un peu plus son costume. Il ne voulait pas être là, il voulait retourner à Hobbiton. Il voulait que son oncle le sorte d'ici et l'y ramène.

Le jeune hobbit prit une grande respiration, il espérait ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas cauchemarder et encore pire: il ne voulait pas rêver et se réveiller ensuite dans sa cage, ce serait pire que tout. Alors, il ne dormira pas. Il restera tête repliée, se voulant oubliée, mais n'oubliant rien de sa douleur. Il secoua la tête.

''Maïtre Hobbit!''

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait cette voix. C'était un jeune nain qui avait été choisi pour lui apporter sa nourriture, rien de plus. Et pour Frodon, il était un ennemi de plus. S'ils avaient pensé que d'ainsi lui envoyer un nain d'environs son age, le ferait manger. Il se trompait. Le hobbit était certes un Touque avec toutes les folies de cette famille mais il était un Sacquet buté. Il ne dormirai pas et il ne mangerait pas. Et ce n'est pas par ce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir mangé le dîner qu'on lui avait amené une ou deux heures avant; ce n'est pas ça qui le fera déguster la soupe de potiron du souper que le garçon lui apportait.

''Ha! Le chef Bombur ne va pas être heureux que vous n'ayez pas touché à votre dîner!''

Frodon fronça les sourcils avant de relever la tête vers le jeune nain. Bombur... C'était le nom de l'un des nains qui était parti en voyage avec son oncle. C'était celui qui préparait les repas et souvent il avait demandé son avis à Bilbo pour ses recettes.

Il remarqua l'énorme sourire de l'enfant nain quand il croisa son regard. Il se refrogna encore mais le visage encore imberbe du nain gardait son sourire. Il passa le plateau dans la cellule en retirant celui d'avant.

''On dirait que le chef Bombur avait raison!'' Son sourire s'agrandit si possible. ''Votre oncle Bilbo est un héros pour nous vous savez! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le roi Daïn vous a enfermé ici... Mais je suis vraiment honoré de pouvoir rencontré le neveu du hobbit qui a sauvé votre peuple!''

Tout en parlant, le jeune nain s'était relevé et avait fait un allé-retour devant la cage. Il parlait beaucoup avec les mains et sa chevelure châtain bougeait un peu au dessus de son visage. Frodon ne connaissait pas beaucoup de nains mais il semblait qu'ils étaient tous hyperactifs!

''Ha! Je vais devoir remonté! Nous nous verrons à votre premier petit-déjeuner demain matin! Essayez de dormir un peu Maître Hobbit!''

La tempête naine passa rapidement vers les étages. Tout redevient silencieux. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à voir devant sa cellule et Frodon n'avait toujours pas faim. Il continua toutefois de fixer le plateau-repas. Il rougit tout seul quand son estomac grogna. Certes, il ne pouvait plus mentir: voilà, depuis le jour d'avant qu'il n'avait pas mangé, et il avait faim. Il soupira et tira la main pour rapprocher le plateau... mais il devait se lever pour ça.. Il se redressa, et après motivation, il se laissa tomber devant le repas, deux à quatre pas plus loin. Bon, il allait manger... et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été touché par la joie de vivre du nain. Il ne savait pas se mentir. Il prit entre ses petites mains le bol de soupe fumant et en but une gorgée. Ses larmes revenaient et il se mit simplement à pleurer. C'était la soupe préférée de son oncle. Sûrement que Bombur avait pensé qu'il aimerait aussi. Son oncle avait de bons amis. Il sourit alors qu'il pleurait encore; et lui aussi et il avait de bons amis. On le sortirait de là... il croyait en eux.

''Merci...'' dit-il à sa soupe.

.

**B**ilbo était toujours contre Thorïn... Il venait de quitter la grande salle depuis bientôt une trentaine de minutes. Mais bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, à se persuader de se calmer. Il voulait trouver une solution pour aider neveu, il voulait le rendre à nouveau libre et qu'on ne lui fasse aucun mal. Et à chaque fois, qu'il voyait le mot ''impossible'' dans son esprit, il se raccrochait un peu plus à l'ancien-roi, qui lui resserrait ses bras autours de _son_ hobbit. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il se trouvait à ses côtés. Il voulait que le blond soit sûr qu'il était là pour lui et que jamais il ne le laisserait penser et réfléchir à la façon d'aider leurs proches seuls.

Si ça avait été ses neveux là-bas, dans ces cellules qui puaient le mort et la crasse: il aurait foncé dans le tas, il n'y aurait pas réfléchit à deux fois et il aurait fait passer sous sa lame bien la moitié de la garde royale. Mais, on aurait fait mal à ses neveux, eux auraient tenus le choc, ils étaient assez forts. Kili & Fili étaient des guerriers, pas Frodon. Ils ne pouvaient pas foncer contre toutes les garnisons d'Erebor. Ils devaient réfléchir concrètement et s'en remettre à leur jugeote. Mais c'était des plus compliqué.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Thorïn et alors que la porte se refermer sur un Dwalïn qui leur annonçait qu'il allait prévenir la compagnie. L'ancien roi déposa sa tête dans les boucles de blé. Il prit une respiration et son odeur avant. Il y avait toutefois une chose à régler avant d'aller sauver le garçon. Car s'ils ne parlaient pas de cette chose alors ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait totalement se concentrer et ça en deviendrait lourd et compliqué. Cela se trouvait déjà assez l'être. Mais ce n'était pas facile de commencer une conversation comme celle-ci. Surtout dans cette situation, dans toutes les autres situations, ça aurait été romantique... là ça semblait désespéré. Thorïn ne se rendit pas compte lui-même qu'il embrassait le crâne de Bilbo et que celui-ci lâcha un petit soupir apaisé.

''Je n'aurai jamais dût l'amener avec moi... J'aurai dut le laisser là-bas... Et moi restez avec lui. Je suis si égoïste, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il se ferait attaquer, blesser, kidnapper et pourquoi pas tuer!

-On va le sortir de là... On va tout faire pour que rien ne lui arrive d'accord? C'est ma faute si Daïn vous a pris pour cible...''

Thorïn ferma les yeux douloureusement à cette réplique. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis une petite main vient lui tirer la joue:

''Non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.'' La paire de la petite main tira l'autre joue: ''Sinon ça voudrait dire que tu refuses ce que tu as...'' La voix du hobbit hésita. ''Mis dans ta lettre?''

Thorïn laissa Bilbo s'amusait avec ses joues même si ce n'était franchement pas agréable. Mais la chaleur qui grimpa en lui à l'annonce des quelques mots enchaînés. Mahal... il se sentait d'un coup si bien, si chaud et si réconforté. _Son _hobbit semblait avoir lu ses sentiments, il semblait même être venu pour cela. Ses joues furent libérées et lui il se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait simplement pas été?

Le hobbit blond sortit des bras du nain brun et s'avança un peu pour observer les lieux et tout ce qu'y faisait la chambre. Il réfléchissait à comment amener la conversation et être ainsi contre les bras du nain le rendait toute chose. Il regarda Thorïn par de petits coups d'oeil. Il commençait à percuter plusieurs choses. La première s'était que son neveu ne pouvait être secouru ni par lui, ni par le grand nain... Il devait compter sur les princes... Même son anneau ne l'aiderait pas. Il finit par se poser contre un des fauteuils en soupirant:

''Nous sommes coincés... C'est déjà une chance qu'il ne m'ait pas eu...''

Un soupir lui répondit et finalement l'ancien roi laissa seule la porte pour s'avancer vers le blond. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de celui où s'appuyait Bilbo.

''A-alors tu l'as lue?'' Thorïn se rendit compte qu'il avait hésité mais aussi qu'il rosissait un peu.

Le rire qu'il entendit de Bilbo lui fit lâcher un sourire, bon sang, il était fini, il était drogué, il l'aimait encore plus. Il soupira et croisa... pour la première fois depuis... dix ans, onze ans, il croisa le noisette des yeux du blond. Son cœur eut un manqué mais il se reprit et ne les quitta plus. Il le vit se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il s'arrêta devant le siège, le fixant doucement.

''Je l'ai lue et à vrai dire je serai venu même s'il n'y avait marqué que ton nom dessus.''

Thorïn remarqua enfin que les yeux du petit blond luisaient. Il avait visiblement envie de pleurer. Les yeux du nain continuaient pourtant de l'observer sans rien dire, plus ou moins perturbé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et il ne le sut pas plus quand le hobbit tomba à genoux devant lui et se mit à pleurer véritablement. La seule fois où il l'avait vu ainsi c'était lorsqu'il... mourrait. Mais il voyait les différences. L'âge n'avait étrangement pas autant atteint le blond qu'il le devrait. Mais il y avait des rides en plus, ses cheveux étaient devenus un peu plus touffus. Il tendit sa main et la passa dans ses boucles.

Bilbo releva la tête vers Thorïn, il se tient inconsciemment au pantalon du brun. Il serra un peu de ses mains et continua de pleurer.

''Par... par ce que … bon sang... tu es vivant Thorïn.'' Il n'arrivait pas à cesser de pleurer.

C'était visiblement sa journée sentimentale. Il sentit la main du nain arrivait jusqu'à lui jusqu'à sa joue. Elle la caressa tendrement avec un petit sourire. Puis avec douceur, elle le fit s'avancer vers lui. Leur visages se rapprochèrent.

''Comment?'' demanda Bilbo. ''Ce n'est pas normal... Tu étais mort Thorïn, je l'ai vu. Tu as dis être mon ami et là... Tu es mort. Tu sais à quel point j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve stupide et désespéré, depuis ce matin où Frodon m'a donné cette lettre et que j'y ai lu ton nom?

-Non... Je me suis simplement réveillé, et quand j'ai finalement compris ce qu'on me disait: on m'a juste expliqué que l'arckenstone nous avait soigné. Mais pour moi, c'est comme-ci je m'étais relevé le jour d'après. Je n'ai pas vécu ses dix ans, et ça me coûte, ça me reste en tête. J'ai cru... J'ai cru que je te retrouverai marié avec une petite portion de progéniture hobbit.''

Le rire du blond résonna encore dans la pièce et il détourna le regard en rougissant:

''Il faut croire que je n'ai pas supporté de te perdre, je serai resté seul toute ma vie si tu n'étais pas revenu.

-Ça veut dire que Frodon n'aurait jamais eu de tante?''

Bilbo rit une nouvelle fois et _son _nain eut un sourire amusé à son tour. Il n'osa pas s'approcher par contre, en fait il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser puisque c'est le bouclé qui s'avança encore et qui déposa ses lèvres timidement sur celles du brun. Quelques instants plus tard, la bouche du blond fut de nouveau solliciter mais avec plus de présence. La main de l'ancien-roi l'obligeait à rester à sa place et à se rapprocher un plus de lui. Bilbo dût finalement monter sur les genoux du grand nain, il s'installa un peu mieux et s'accrocha aux épaules du nain royal. Ils durent se quitter un instant pour respirer, mais vite ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Voilà, après plus de dix ans, ils arrivaient à s'embrasser, à se gouter.

Et quel goût! Bilbo avait un goût de vanille à laquelle s'ajoutait une petite douche enflammé dont on définissait pas véritablement l'origine. Et sa langue contre celle du brun, il pouvait le définir comme ayant la brutalité du citron et la douceur des fraises. Les mélanges de leur deux salives étaient particulièrement fruité et c'était agréable. Ils appréciaient cet échange. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

''On dirait que Kili et Fili aussi n'auront jamais de tante...!'' Bilbo sourit taquin.

Thorïn secoua la tête amusé, il descendit ses mains contre ses hanches. Doucement, ils profitaient du contact, l'un contre l'autre. L'hobbit se pressa légèrement, et il reprit les lèvres du brun tout en se sentant serré par les mains sous son veston. Le nain partait en exploration du corps du petit blond, il continuait de l'embrasser tout en caressant les côtes. Il s'activa ensuite à rejeter la première couche de vêtement, puis la seconde. Déjà, le Sacquet se retrouvait torse-nu. Il plissa les yeux sous le courant d'air, mais rapidement, la bouche de Thorïn sur sa peau lui faire perdre toute notion de la température. Son téton gauche fut attaquer par une langue chaude et il lâcha un soupir d'aise. Ses joues rougissaient et il ne pensa pas un instant qu'il allait trop vite. Dix ans, c'était largement suffisant à attendre.

Bilbo caressa les mèches brunes parsemées par ci, par là de petites blanches, il en embrassa certaines. Ses soupirs devenaient de plus en plus lent alors que son second bout de chair se faisait prendre en otage et torturé. Il prit entre ses mains le visage du brun et le fit remonter face à lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, passionnément. Thorïn docile se laissa faire, mais il retira un à un ses vêtements supérieurs. Le blond rougit quand il put observer le corps de son brun. Il n'avait pas perdu sa musculature, il n'avait pas perdu de sa beauté, il était aussi parfait que dans ses souvenirs.

Il n'arriva pas à songer à la suite, une main tortueuse passa sur son service trois pièces. Il lâcha un soupir encore plus indécent qu'avant. Cela fit sourire le nain qui lui embrassa alors la joue, sa main repassant sur le sexe de _son _petit hobbit. Sa bouche prit ensuite la gorge du hobbit, il la lécha, puis doucement la mordilla, et suçota. Bilbo gémit tout en se tenant au nain. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, et de ce fait ses petites mains se mirent à caresser presque en massant le dos du brun. Thorïn sourit et il continua à déguster le cou en défaisant le bas du petit blond.

Quelques instants plus tard, le hobbit se retrouva totalement nu et sa peau commençait vraiment à chauffer à chaque endroit que le nain osait profaner. Lui-même, l'ancien-roi n'arrivait pas à véritablement se concentrer sur un endroit. La vue qui était présentée face à lui était plus belle que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Véritablement, il ne pouvait pas imaginer plus beau ni plus mignon corps. Et ce qui l'excitait encore plus, ce qui rendait sa verge aussi dur sous son bas, c'était que la petite chose fragile mais horriblement courageuse, se retrouvait mis dans tout ses états par une seule personne: lui.

Tendrement, il fit descendre une de ses mains vers le bas du blond. Il lui caressa les fesses doucement, très doucement, et il commença à le préparer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, et vu les longs soupirs, les gémissements de son corps, il y avait de grande chance pour que le petit blond ne ressentirait sûrement que du plaisir. Mais même, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait mal plus tard. Il allait tout faire pour que ce soit parfait. Enfonçant ses deux doigts tout en tournant de façon prononcée pour adoucir l'entrée, il le souleva avec son autre main. Les jambes du blond l'entourèrent et avec un sourire complice ils s'embrassèrent. Thorïn l'amena sur le lit, il dut retirer ses deux membres de l'intérieur de son blond. Il descendit son pantalon à son tour et retira ses bottes.

Cette fois, ce fut Bilbo qui apprécia grandement la vue. Entre ses merveilleux gémissements et soupirs d'anticipation, il put apprécier les formes et la grandeur de son roi. Il tendit doucement les mains vers cet être majestueux.

''Thorïn...''

Le brun monta à son tour sur le lit, il se mit au dessus du petit blond et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau.

''Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.''

Ils ne surent jamais vraiment qui avait parlé en premier ou qui le fit en second. En tout cas, Thorïn s'imprégna de Bilbo, il le pénétra. Quand il commença à bouger en lui et que les hanches du blond le suivirent parfaitement, ce fut un échange de déclaration enflammée, d'amour et de demande. Ils allaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Bilbo s'était accroché aux épaules du brun, oubliant totalement qu'il avait précédemment pensé à ne pas trop agripper pour le faire mal. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se maîtriser. Sans parler du nain royal qui n'eut pour seule pensée d'atteindre avec _son _hobbit, en même temps, le climax.

Et finalement ça arriva. Ils se lâchèrent tout les deux.

Un long silence, dont seules leurs respirations brûlaient le serment. La lune éclairait doucement la pièce avec une bonté et une amitié sure. Voilà, ils se déplacèrent et sous les couettes, ils s'enlacèrent. Il était trop tard pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était trop tard pour penser aux conséquences.

.

**L**egolas se demanda vraiment ce qu'il avait fait aux valars pour en arriver là. Il se retrouvait tout naturellement habillé dans des lambeaux de clochard assez long pour cacher son arc. Sans parler du lourd chariot qui était tiré par un gentil poney du nom de Noisette. Véritablement, il se demandait comment les deux nains cachés dans la tonne de poires pouvaient croire en un plan aussi peu réaliste. Jamais, jamais, un plan aussi débile n'avait pu marcher pour entrer dans une ville aussi importe que l'était Erebor. Et pourtant, et pourtant... Ils passèrent. Ils arrivèrent vraiment à traverser les portes d'Erebor en se faisant passer pour la cargaison de poires des elfes du seigneur Elrond. Et le prince elfe dût quinze pintes à chacun des deux nains. En fait quand ils arrivèrent près des cachots, il en resta tellement choqué qu'il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

C'est Kili qui en ressortissant de sous les poires le fit sursauter. Il regarda le nain fixement. Un échange de regard s'opéra et il remarqua l'odieux sourire fier sur le visage du brun. Il essaya de ne pas faire la moue en réponse mais c'était peine perdue. Fili lui mit une tape dans le dos:

''Tu apprendras que les plans de mon frère marche toujours 99% des fois!

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas le 1% qui reste, Legolas soupira: ''Quoi qu'il nous reste encore à sauver notre ami commun.

-Frodon...doit se sentir...mal.''

Le nain blond regarda tristement son frère. Il était content que son cadet arrive de nouveau à parler et surtout que maintenant il puisse faire des phrases un peu plus longue que de simples noms mais... Il voyait encore de la souffrance dans ses yeux, c'était dur à observer. Il voulut le réconforter mais fut surpris de voir la main de l'elfe se posait sur l'épaule de Kili.

''C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, nous allons le sauver.''

Il le tira alors vers lui et prit un air sérieux. Les deux frères l'imitèrent immédiatement. Ce fut Fili qui prit les devants, il passa devant l'elfe et le nain et commença à se dirigeait le plus silencieusement possible vers les prisons. Il se colla brusquement à un mur et indiqua aux deux autres d'en faire de même. Kili avait un grand sourire d'enfant et Legolas se dit qu'il était effectivement un très jeune elfe. Ils reprirent leur route avec une certaine vitesse.

Rapidement, la porte des prisons leur vient. Fili s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand soudain un enfant nain le fit. Il cligna d'abord des yeux puis ceux-ci devinrent brillants.

''Je le savais! Le chef Bombur avait rai-''

La main de Kili se mit sur sa bouche et ils entrèrent rapidement dans la salle des prisons pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le gamin nain continuait d'essayer de s'exprimer, visiblement tout content. Le prince brun afficha un sourire taquin puis le relâcha.

''Vous êtes le prince Kili! Et vous le prince Fili!'' Il se tourna ensuite vers Legolas: ''Et vous je ne vous connais pas mais vous êtes un elfe c'est trop cool!''

Les trois princes haussèrent ensemble un sourcil et Fili rit un peu. Il voulut dire un truc mais soudain il fut interrompu par le jeune nain lui-même. Il s'était mis à fouiller dans ses poches le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Soudain il s'arrêta et sourit. Dans sa main, il leur montra une clef:

''Vous êtes là pour le Jeune Maître Hobbit n'est-ce pas! Le chef Bombur m'avait demandé de prendre le rechange des clefs pour vous la donner au cas où vous passerez pour le sortir de là! Encore une fois, il avait parfaitement raison!'' Il mit la clef dans la main du nain blond qui le regardait complètement choqué. ''Vous prendrez soin de lui, hein? Il est vraiment faible le pauvre, je le plains un peu... Enfin, le chef Bombur m'attend en cuisine, je dois aller donner leur petit-déjeuner à Maître Bilbo et notre futur roi Thorïn!''

Le garçon passa alors à travers eux mais fut rattrapé par Kili. Il sursauta mais ne le prit pas mal. Il cligna juste des yeux en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer:

''Prince Kili?

-Quel... est... ton... nom?'' Bon sang que ça lui restait compliqué.

''Je suis Karï, Prince Kili. Veuillez bien m'excuser.''

Et il fila. Les trois princes en restèrent un moment silencieux puis un petit rire commença chez le plus jeune, vite rejoint par son frère et l'elfe qui sourit amusé. Hé bien, ce petit nain était un fameux phénomène! Finalement ils se calmèrent rapidement et se regardèrent sérieusement. Il fallait mettre en marche la suite du plan. La clef ayant était récupérée encore plus rapidement que prévue, ils devaient se dépêcher. Legolas obtient le privilège de libérer le jeune hobbit et les deux frères celui d'aller prouver à leur oncle qu'il était capable d'avoir le peuple avec eux et que rien ne leur faisait peur.

Ils se séparèrent. Le prince elfe descendit en rafale les escaliers. Il sauta même des marches et faillit se cogner au plafond n'étant pas à la taille adaptée. Finalement, il vit de loin la cellule où le petit être s'était recroquevillé. Il sourit doucement et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte en ignorant les autres bandits. Frodon releva la tête d'un seul coup et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Legolas. Il tendit les bras alors que les larmes coulaient rapidement de ses yeux. Le prince elfe sourit au plus petit, il courut presque pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Il lui caressa le dos petit à petit et lui annonça que son calvaire était fini. Il était venu pour le sortir de là et la petite bouille de Frodon continuait à pleurer. Il avait passé qu'une nuit en prison et il priait pour que plus jamais cela ne lui arrive. Le blond continua de porter et serrer le petit brun jusqu'à l'extérieur de la prison. Son timing devait être parfait, il devait retrouver les deux frères dans la salle principale. Sauf... qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où elle était et qu'il était pas franchement discret avec son petit ami en pleure.

Plus loin, la porte royale fut ouverte en grand par les deux princes nains. C'était juste avant les doléances, alors qu'une partie du peuple se trouvait là. Ils s'avancèrent à l'unisson, fier comme les hauts-elfes -quoi qu'ils n'eurent pas aimé la comparaison. Fili à gauche, Kili à droite, ils jaugèrent Daïn assit sur son trône. Il n'avait plus rien d'un roi pour eux. Il était juste l'usurpateur. Il avait même fait mal au petit Frodon qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. Ça, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase ? Ou pas. Avec les émeutes deux jours avant; ils avaient tout les pouvoirs pour récupérer leurs places.

C'est ainsi, le peuple les fixait, attendant qu'ils commencent à parler:

''Roi Daïn, ce n'est pas votre montagne ici.'' La voix de Fili résonnait à travers le silence de la cité. ''Il y a un peuple qui depuis longtemps te rejette. Il y a votre famille qui se meurt ailleurs. Il y a quelqu'un pour reprendre là où vous devez laisser la montagne solitaire et Erebor. Thorïn est de retour et il est largement capable de récupérer et de s'occuper de ce trône. Vous avez à lâcher cette couronne et à laisser ceux qui en sont les vrais héritiers reprendre leurs places Par ce que Daïn, votre place n'est pas ici, elle est aux Montagnes de fer.''

Le roi eut une figure de rage pure. Le peuple n'osait rien dire. C'est le silence à nouveau qui accueillit son discours.

''C'est vous qui n'êtes pas sensés avoir de place dans ce monde.

-Cela... c'est de votre faute. Si nous sommes...ici.'' Kili respirait bruyamment, il avait haussé la voix et en ressentait les effets.

Un enfant du peuple se mit à hurler que le prince Kili parlait! Un autre lui répondit et finalement ce fut toute une foule qui le félicita. Le nain brun rosissait légèrement et essayait de rester ferme face à son oncle germain. Décidément, il s'était bien trompé. Il avait sa place ici. Le peuple l'aimait, il était capable de gouverner pour eux. Il sourit et alors la main de Fili se posa sur son épaule:

''Es-tu sûr que nous n'avons plus de place ici? Il semble pourtant que nous, on nous acclame et on nous encourage.

-Vraiment?''La voix du roi était toujours aussi froide. ''Vous peut-être mais ici je ne vois pas Thorïn.''

Legolas et Frodon, cachés contre le mur après les portes royales virent alors arriver le nouveau roi. C'était comme une cérémonie. C'était comme-ci chacun avait préparé son rôle pour ce moment, pour cette scène. Bilbo suivait le futur roi. Il remarqua son neveu et alla le prendre dans ses bras, un immense bonheur les emplissait. Devant eux, toujours aussi doucement, alors que la foule hurlait son nom, Thorïn avançait pas à pas vers Daïn. Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre. Sans un mot, sans entendre véritablement le brouhaha qui entourait le pont.

''C'est fini Daïn!

-Non,'' Le roi secoua la tête. ''Je ne peux pas Thorïn. Ils vont tous mourir si je te laisse revenir.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué cette histoire.

-Si seulement je pouvais...'' Pour la première fois, Daïn sembla mettre de côté sa fierté. ''Pitié Thorïn.''

Les pas du futurs roi ne s'arrêtèrent toujours pas. Il se positionna en fait juste devant le trône. Son regard se retrouva fixe devant son cousin roux. Il tendit sa main vers l'actuel roi.

''Tu as menacé la vie d'un enfant. Comment pourrais-je te croire.''

Le visage de Daïn perdit toute foi, toute fierté, toute... tout.

''Rends-moi mon trône Daïn. Evite la guerre civile.''

Le visage de Daïn était blème, il déglutit mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Il plissa les yeux en se demandant si vraiment, il agissait comme il le devait. Avec lenteur calculée, il se leva de son siège et déposa dans les mains de son cousin, la lourde couronne du royaume reconquis d'Erebor. Il prit une respiration et annonça:

''Je ne sais pas si tu préfères voir payer ta famille ou ton peuple. En tout cas, il semble que pour ma part j'ai choisi. Thorïn, prends ce trône et devient le prochain coupable.''

Ses paroles ne furent pas vraiment entendues. Les yeux du nouveau roi étaient fixés sur la couronne. Il l'admirait, perdu dans son bonheur, il allait enfin jouer son rôle. Daïn passa à côté de lui, silencieux, aucun autre mot ne sortit avec son accent significatif. Quand il fut sortit, Thorïn releva la couronne en hurlant et le peuple lui répondit.

La montagne solitaire avait retrouvé son roi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


End file.
